Wildest Youth
by daejae.bae
Summary: Masa muda yang membara. Keegoisan yang Maha tinggi. Problematika seorang begundal yang jatuh hati pada manekin indah. Penghalang kasat mata yang membutakan hati. Dan segala liku pemuda pada puncak hormonnya. – BL (BoyxBoy), DaeJae (DaehyunxYoungjae) and other pair. So, check it out!
1. Chap 1 : Egoism

**.**

 **Wildest Youth : Egoism**

.

 _Jungie present_

 _._

 **Main Cast :**

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Bang Yongguk

 **Author :**

 _Jungie_

 **Summary :**

" _Yak,_ ku bilang jangan pernah lukai boneka Jepang itu." _– Jung Daehyun._

 **Disclaimer :**

All cast is god and their parent own.

 **Warning :**

Typo(s) is allowed (?). Boys Love! Don't like? Just tab 'close' and don't judge!

 **Note :** Cerita ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari film " _Hot Young Blood"_ yang di perankan Lee Jongsuk yang termasuk aktor favoritku. Untuk alur juga tempat agaknya menyerupai film itu. Tapi sungguh, aku sudah mencoba merevisi berulang-ulang supaya ceritanya ga sama plek (?) dengan filmnya. Ada beberapa karakter tokoh yang aku ambil dari orang sekitarku. Terinspirasi juga dari OTP baruku di kelas. Hahaha /diserbu se-geng abnorm/. Dan jujur aja, film ini sangat digemari sama kawan-kawan yang bahkan bukan Kpoppers juga maniak K-drama. Jadi dengan unsur film juga beberapa referensi dari real life, akhirnya aku buatlah fanfic berchapter ini.

* * *

Suara laju kereta berderak, memekakkan seisi jalanan luas yang terpapar rel-rel besi yang berpacu dengan cepatnya kereta. Suara-suara decitan besi rel seakan menjadi alarm setiap insan yang memulai segala kegiatannya. Youngjae mengusap matanya, kantuknya bahkan belum terpulihkan.

Ia menggoyangkan kacamata membenarkan posisi dari hidung bangirnya. Ia hanya menguap dengan kurang ajarnya pada bangku sembari merentangkan tangannya. Komik dan _gadget_ — obat satu-satunya bagi seorang Yoo Youngjae sekarang. Ia merogoh tasnya, mengambil beberapa komik dari dalamnya.

 _"Gotcha."_ setelah bersusah payah mencarinya akhirnya diraihnya juga komik itu pada genggamannya. _Headset_ ia gantungkan pada telinga dan beberapa _playlist_ lagu-lagu Hatsune Miku dan LiSa mengalun-alun pada gendang telinganya.

'Stasiun _Line 5'_

"Sial." Youngjae menyumpah, sungguh rasanya menyebalkan sekali ketika keadaan kereta akan berubah dan tak ramai seperti awal. Apa alasan Yoo Youngjae menyumpah? Pastinya, geng-geng sekolah yang akan menjadi pengganggu hariannya dan — tidak, lupakan saja yang itu.

Youngjae mengeraskan volume _MP3-_ nya penuh. Masa bodoh dengan gendang telinganya yang akan berdengung dan kepalanya yang terasa terpecah beberapa bagian. Matanya tak lepas pada komiknya, berpura-pura merasa asing pada sekitar dan tak acuh pada sundal-sundal sekolah pengganggunya.

Berakting dan tak begitu menonjolkan diri hanya bisa menjadi senjata satu-satunya.

Gadis belia anggun dengan tiba-tiba saja muncul di peredarannya dan duduk manis pada bangku depannya. Yoo Youngjae telah menyadarinya, namun sayang. Komik dan suara robotik Hatsune Miku lebih menarik baginya.

"Youngjae _sunbae_. Bisakah –"

"Aku dengar. Bicaralah." Sarkas Youngjae yang benar-benar masih menggeluti dunianya.

Gadis dengan surai tergerai itu tersenyum tipis berselingan dengan semburat-semburat tipis pada wajah merah jambunya. Cukup menawan dan memukau hati kaum adam – _minus_ Yoo Youngjae. "A, aku suka padamu, _sunbae."_

Mata Yoo Youngjae masih tersembunyi di belakang komiknya. Bahkan sentakan kecil kakinya dapat ia rasakan dari dekat. "Aku suka dengan sikap pendiammu. Tergila-gila ketika _sunbae_ tersenyum girang dan mendumal kesal. Caramu menatap dunia benar-benar menarik. Kau tahu, _sunbae?_ Bahkan aku terjatuh akan pesona dan kharismamu. Setiap hari kau menatap ke arah jendela. Seakan merumuskan segalanya. Kau –"

"Sudah?" potong Youngjae, dengan posisinya yang tak ada bedanya. Nahyun membeliak. Dia tak menggagas pernyataan cinta si nomor satu angkatannya? Bahkan dengan paras dan kemolekan dan kecerdasan gadis ini? Youngjae, kau tak waras?

"K, kau tak mendengarku?" ucap Nahyun bergemetar. Bahkan beratus-ratus pria selalu mengejarnya dan tak pernah ia diberi penolakan. Dan Yoo Youngjae menolak si nomor satu?

Youngjae menutup komiknya cepat dan melepas setengah _headset_ dari telinganya. "Dengar," Youngjae menghela sejenak "kau bahkan tak lebih menarik dari Hamakaze dan Kongou. Kalau ada pintu dua dimensi, akan kupilih mereka dan membuangmu jauh. Jadi, bisakah kau pergi sekarang?"

Nahyun berkaca-kaca, air matanya bahkan merembes tanpa izin dari pemilik matanya. Jadi ini yang dinamakan ditolak mentah-mentah? – pekik Nahyun dalam hati seraya menutup bibir bergetarnya agar tangisannya tak pecah. "K, kau sinting."

Gadis bergerai itu segugupan, berlari kalang kabut dan menjauhkan punggungnya dari mata Youngjae. Ia menghela kembali dengan tangan yang mengurut pelipisnya. Masih ingat dengan kata _'– tidak, lupakan saja yang itu.'_? Nah, ini jawabannya. Meladeni setiap gadis yang menyatakan cinta pada dirinya. Bahkan tumpukan surat dan bungkusan kado di loker sekolahnya sudah jadi bagian yang awam bagi Yoo Youngjae. Hei, menjadi seorang _ulzzang –_ baik, ku ralat – _cosplayer_ ternama di kotanya ternyata tak semudah dengan apa yang ada di otaknya. Gadis bertiga dimensi itu merepotkan.

"Wah, wah, wah. Satu gadis kau buat merengek lagi, Youngjae- _ah_? Dasar, keparat." Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja menekik tenggorokannya dari belakang. Youngjae sempat tercekat, bahkan tak bernapas ketika ia rasakan tangan kekar melingkari lehernya. Jahanam ini –

"A, ah, Bang Yongguk _hyung._ K, kau datang lebih lama dari biasanya." Youngjae membuat senyum palsu pada wajahnya. Lihai akting juga dirinya. Ia perlahan-lahan melepas belenggu yang merantai lehernya dengan tangan perkasa Yongguk.

"Benarkah? Karena aku barusaja ku melihat perilaku bancimu, membuat gadis rengek dan ditolak mentah olehmu. Pecundang."

"A, ah." Belenggu dari lehernya sudah terlepas, namun Yongguk malah menggantinya dengan menarik kasar kerah bajunya. Membuat kerah pakaian Youngjae kumal karena tangan kotornya dan membuat Youngjae merintih di depan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"Ku dengar dia anak tenar di sekolah." kekeh Yongguk seakan menakuti dan membuat setiap bulu romanya berdiri seketika.

Tangan Yongguk mengeras dan bersiap untuk menghantam wajah mulus Youngjae. "Kau pantas menerima –"

" _Yak_ ," teriak seseorang dari ambang pintu kereta "ku bilang jangan pernah lukai si boneka Jepang itu."

Pria itu bersandar dengan tenangnya pada tepi pintu pemisah gerbong. Ia mengusap-usap tengkuknya dan menatap dingin pada Yongguk yang hampir menghajar Youngjae. Yongguk berdecih dan membalas tatapan dinginnya dengan seringai buas. Yongguk mendorong tubuh ringan Youngjae dengan mudahnya. Hingga membuat dirinya terjerembap dan mengerang pilu kesakitan. Jung Daehyun – tak ada alasan lain untuk dirinya agar berhenti membuli Youngjae lemah yang tersungkur di bawahnya.

Youngjae terbatuk sembari meringis. Sungguh sial benar dirinya bisa berurusan dengan ketua berandalan dan sebut saja tangan kakinya semacam Bang Yongguk dan Jung Daehyun.

" _Kajja._ " Jung Daehyun menggerakkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan agar dirinya juga Yongguk menjauh dari sini secepatnya.

"Kau selamat lagi." Lirih Yongguk dengan tatapan tak terartikan kemudian berlalu dari diri Youngjae yang masih berusaha menopang tubuhnya pada bangku kereta.

* * *

" _A, a, aigoo!_ Pelan sedikit! Ck." Pekik Youngjae.

"Aku sudah pelan, bodoh." Yukwon masih mengompres memar pada lutut Youngjae yang terbentur oleh bangku kereta tadi. Youngjae terus merintih menahan sakitnya.

Yukwon melongok ke arah pintu utama sekolahnya. Mengecek kalau-kalau istirahat akan segera berakhir. Tangannya kembali fokus pada bongakahan es yang terbalut handuk kecil miliknya. Masih mengompres Youngjae yang mengeluh kesah terus-terusan hingga membuatnya kesal.

"Kau ada masalah apa lagi dengan begundal itu, _eoh?"_ Pekik Yukwon, tangannya mengeraskan kompresannya dengan kesal.

Youngjae memekik, " _Yak!_ Kubilang jangan keras-keras!"

"Jadi apa masalahnya?"

Youngjae mendengus, bahkan dirinya tak tahu persis apa salahnya. " _Molla."_

"Stress! Kau mau ke kontes atau menjadi _guest_ di acara _cosplay_ dengan langkah terseok semacam ini? Hash .." gerutu Yukwon yang sekarang sudah duduk di samping Youngjae.

Youngjae mengusap wajahnya geram. "Mungkin sejak kau menolak Hyerin mentah-mentah seperti yang kau lakukan pada perempuan lainnya membuat kakaknya alias Yongguk benar-benar membencimu," terang Yukwon mengingat kejadian setahun silam "dia tidak pulang 3 bulan karenamu."

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan si mata bulat juga kakak beringasnya itu." Youngjae mengasak poninya yang tertiup hembusan angin yang agaknya sedikit dingin dari biasanya.

"Kau lama-lama tak waras karena imaginasi terlalu tinggimu, Yoo."

Youngjae malah tertawa, bukan merasa kalau ucapannya adalah sebuah hinaan baginya. Malah menganggap sebagai sebuah pujian yang sangat patut ditujukan pada dirinya. "Terima kasih sekali atas pujian manismu, Kim Yukwon."

"Jadi kau lebih suka dengan wanita dua dimensi daripada tiga dimensi?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Lihat, kau gila." Decih Yukwon rendah.

"Hei, hei!" sebuah tangan merangkul kedua pundak lelaki yang duduk tenang pada bangku taman sekolahnya "aku sangat terlambat, ya?"

Youngjae berdesah berat, sedangkan Yukwon menyapanya dengan telapak terbuka yang siap menerima _highfive_ dari sohib satunya, "Kau memang selalu terlambat, perek." Kekeh kecil Youngjae seakan mencairkan segala suasana tegang yang tercipta oleh dua orang yang sedaritadi mendumal kesal dan berkeluh kesah.

"Guru Lee memintaku memotong rambutku. Gila saja," Ujar Jeonghan sembari menyempilkan dirinya di tengah-tengah kedua sahabatnya "aku susah payah menabung untuk menyambung rambutku dan guru Lee seenaknya memintaku memotongnya."

"Karena ia tak tahan melihat kecantikanmu." Bayol Yukwon.

"Aku tampan, sial." Jeonghan mencubit pinggang Yukwon.

"Dia takut kalau kau susah dibedakan dengan perempuan. Hahaha. Ah _Aigoo,_ jangan sentuh memarku, bodoh." Pekik pria berkacamata merintih perih ketika lututnya tersenggol lagi oleh Jeonghan.

"Maaf, maaf. Hahaha."

* * *

Malam hari hampir mencekat, cakrawala jingga hampir tenggelam dari peredarannya. Bahkan kicauan ribut burung-burung kecil kalang kabut bergegas kembali ke sarangnya. Pusaran angin menghembus sepoi pada tubuh Youngjae yang terus mengayuh sepeda. Kaki Youngjae terus bergerak, tubuhnya mengangkat mempercepat jalannya. Segera ingin pulang rasanya hari ini. Entah rasanya benar-benar melelahkan hari ini baginya.

Youngjae membenarkan tas selempangnya. Tak membiarkan tasnya jatuh dari pundak bidangnya. Hari semakin sore. Pria berkacamata itu mengedar pada cakrawala yang berubah perlahan-lahan meredup. Tangannya mendapati jam tangannya – jam 04.30. Waktu semestinya anak-anak sekolah ada di rumahnya.

Suara derikan roda terus mengisi kekosongan jalanan aspal yang terhampar di tengah ilalang dan berpadu alam. Youngjae mengangguk kecil ketika alunan lagu tak hentinya mengaliri pendengarannya. Hari ini cukup tenang untuknya. Walau jujur saja, lututnya masih berdengung nyeri kala menggowes sepeda.

' _Kriett ..'_

Decitan sepeda terdengar nyaring ketika Youngjae dengan tak terduga mengerem sepedanya. Youngjae melongo kala melihat segerombol manusia berjalan melintas menghalangi jalan pulangnya. "Bocah ini." dengus Youngjae seakan melumrahkan sekumpulan orang-orang yang ada di hadapan.

Youngjae masih menyedekapkan tangannya, menunggu jalan pulangnya. Merepotkan – bahkan aspal-aspal hangat di bawah kakinya lebih menarik daripada orang-orang di depannya.

" _Yo!"_ sapaan seseorang seakan mengintrupsi dari jauh. Seseorang melambai tangannya angkuh padanya.

Youngjae mendecih. Tak membalas sambutan Jung Daehyun angkuh yang melangkah dengan santai menyebrang dengan gerombolan tak jelasnya. Tak ada Yongguk, pantas saja bocah tengil ini berani-beraninya menyapa.

Youngjae masih tak berkutik. Ah, bajingan. Jung Daehyun malah berjalan kearahnya – dan menutup jalannya untuk segera kembali kepada kamarnya yang penuh komik, _CD,_ dan _games-_ nya juga klan-nya yang akan mengoceh karena menanti. "Menyingkir, bodoh."

Daehyun menyeringai, malah meremehkan sarkasme Youngjae yang kelewatan dingin itu, "Tak mau berterima kasih soal yang tadi pagi?"

"Tidak."

Lelaki berpenampilan ngawur di depannya melonggarkan dasinya saking geramnya. Mata elangnya menancap dalam pada permata Youngjae, "Baiklah, aku akan menagihnya," Tangan Daehyun dengan dugal pada kerahnya. Youngjae tersentak, terkejut kala menyadari wajah Daehyun terlalu dekat dengannya sekarang.

"karena kau tahu? Aku tak suka dengan hutang." Daehyun mengernyihkan sudut bibirnya. Membiarkan Youngjae yang berdiri kikuk di depannya.

' _Cup ..'_

Kecupan kilat mendarat pada gundukan pipi Youngjae. Jantungnya terbakar bahkan berdenyut nyeri di rongga dadanya. Terkejut ketika Daehyun kehilangan rasionya sendiri.

Pria yang masih menunggangi sepedanya mendorong dada Daehyun kuat. Menepuk-nepuk pipinya cepat seakan ada milyaran bakteri yang menghinggap pada bekas ciuman menjijikan Daehyun. Tak menghiraukan reaksi Youngjae, Daehyun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Youngjae yang menatap hina padanya.

"Pulanglah," kaki Daehyun menjejak gontai dan perlahan meninggalkan Youngjae yang berdiri di sana "lupakan yang tadi. Itu sekedar hutang."

Youngjae menatap punggung Daehyun yang semakin menjauh, ia malah terdiam dengan ribuan pertanyaan pada benaknya. Youngjae benar-benar tak dapat menyelesaikan pikiran ruwetnya. Youngjae menghela, beruntung saja kali ini tak ada yang melihat mereka berdua. Atau kau akan mati keesokan hari.

Youngjae bergidik, menyadari betapa menjijikannya semua hal yang ada di benaknya sekarang. Ia kembali mengayuh cepat sepeda. Mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran dan peristiwa hitungan menit silam. Membuangnya jauh seiring melajunya sepeda yang di membawa dia pulang ke rumahnya.

Tapi, tentang perasaan tak enak perihal Daehyun? Dia masih meragukannya. Ah, bagaimana kalau bocah tengil itu terluka? Atau ketahuan? Atau mati?! Heh? Apa yang ada pada benaknya?

Youngjae memelankan genjotannya, menilik ke arah bawah jembatan tempat Daehyun berdiri bersama kawan-kawannya. Tawuran lagi – itu cukup memuakkan Youngjae. Ia berhenti di tengah jembatan tanpa sadar. Sekedar mengintip sekolah mana lagi yang akan jadi lawannya.

Sibuk mengintip, tiba-tiba saja Daehyun mendangakkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dari sana. Youngjae membelalak, sepertinya sesi intip-mengintipnya terpergoki oleh Jung Daehyun. Youngjae menancap gas, bergegas pergi dari sana sebelum Daehyun dan semua orang disana semakin curiga padanya.

"Padahal dia tak sebandel itu dulu." Ujar Youngjae seraya menggulung bibirnya resah.

Lembayung senja membias setiap sudut dunia. Bersamaan dengan Youngjae yang mengayuh sepedanya tanpa lelah. Hari sudah amat sore, bahkan hampir petang. Ia harus segera pulang. Dan Daehyun? biarkan saja dia. Karena, Youngjae yakin dia bukan orang lemah. Tidak, bahkan dia orang yang kuat akan segala hal.

* * *

#TBC or #END ?

* * *

 **A/n :**

Annyeong yeorebunn~

Kembali lagi malming Anda terganggu oleh Jungie si pengangguran sekolah (?)

Hyaaaa~ gua patut berterimakasih pada temen-temen gua yang mengingatkan aku buat nonton ulang film " _Hot Young Blood"_ dan berkat itu gua semakin lancar jaya untuk ngeluarin imaginasi edanku. dan makasihh banget buat si kawan super saya, yaitu si penggila waifu jepang berdunia 4D /kek gua/ yang ngasih beberapa referensi bagus buat ff gua. Makasi juga buat OTP baru gua dan doaku makin banyak moment yaaaaaa KYAAAAA~~ /fujonya kambuh/. Makasi buat komunitasi _"Abnorm youth"_ /gua buat nama komunitas sepihak :v/ yang udah bener-bener ngeluarin gua dari dunia kekalutan jadi dunia yang semakin amburadul akan Kpop, Banglung /betewe, ntu nama panggilan buat tukang cilung yang ketemu beberapa minggu kemaren :'' noh, pacar si olla ama puth (?) gua mah ga ngaku ngahahaq/, anime, lagu-lagu Hatsune Miku, dan lainnya.

Dan, yang terpenting. Karena mereka suka andil dalam beberapa ff ku. Buat unniedeul yang dengan sabarnya dengerin ocehan ga mutunya Jungie, udah ngasih saran dan pencerahan bla bla bla ke aku. Dan si adek gua dari Kebumen yang hp-nya suka ilang-ilangan. Gua gak bisa beli dagangan lu vroh ke sono. Kejauhan :''

Oh, ya. Sedikit info aja nih buat reader-nim yang baik hatinya #Jungieteguhgoldenways. Maafkan aku karena penulisanku yang agak menjerumus ke bahasa novel dan puitis. Karena jujur aja otakku di kontaminasi sama novel terjemah rusia yang sungguh ku kagumi bahasa juga isinya. Dan buat yang minta ff chap kemarin. Aku sudah berusaha mewujudkannya. Jadi maaf aja kalo nantinya malah macet-macetan buat ff chapternya. Maklum profesiku kan pengacara (alias Pengangguran Banyak Acara :v). Mungkin reader-nim butuh KBBI online kalo ada kata yang susah dipahami. Soalnya aku nambah diksiku lewat itu. Mwehehe. Oh ya, maafkan daku juga buat ff-nya agak pendek. Ehehehe. Mungkin kesininya bisa agak panjang.

Ah, mungkin di chap selanjutnya aku bakal bales beberapa anonim review. EHEHE, gua baru tau kalo authornim pada bales di ffnya -_- buat yang punya akun, udah aku jawabin di PM kok. tenang :'v

.

.

.

Ok, salam hangat dari si jomblostan,

Jungie.


	2. Chap 2 : You(th) ?

**_Last Chapter .._**

"Tak mau berterima kasih soal yang tadi pagi?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, aku akan menagihnya, karena kau tahu? Aku tak suka dengan hutang."

"Pulanglah, lupakan yang tadi. Itu sekedar hutang."

"Padahal dia tak sebandel itu dulu."

* * *

 **Wildest Youth : You(th) ?**

.

 _Jungie present_

 _._

 **Main Cast :**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Bang Yongguk

 **Author :**

 _Jungie_

 **Summary :**

Semua berawal dari simpang siur para remaja yang beranjak dewasa. Belajar menelaah dunia, dan mencari makna dari sebuah cinta.

 **Disclaimer :**

All cast is god and their parent own.

 **Warning :**

Typo(s) is allowed (?). Boys Love! Don't like? Just tab 'close' and don't judge!

 **Note :**

Mungkin beberapa main cast bakal bertambah seiring berjalannya ff ini. Maaf gak mencantumkan other cast karena kebanyakan T^T

* * *

Mata Daehyun masih menatap Youngjae yang berdiri kikuk di atas sana. Seakan mengerti jika dia dimata-matai Youngjae sekarang. Ah, dimata-matai? Bahkan ia dengan berdiri di sana dengan jelasnya. " _Hash,_ lihat si manekin bergerak itu."

"Kenapa dia masih berdiri situ, _Hyung?"_ tanya Suwoong yang ternyata juga memperhatikan gelagat Youngjae sedaritadi.

"Jangan-jangan dia akan mengadu?" celos Hani tiba-tiba.

"Mana peduli dia dengan hal macam ini." belanya sembari mengantungi tangan pada saku celananya.

"Ck," decak Ilhoon – si ketua dari geng sekolah Ilsang "kau banyak bacot, bocah. Jadi dimana ketuamu itu?"

"Ah, Yongguk _hyung?_ Dia tak ada waktu untuk menghabisi bocah tengik semacam dirimu." Seringai Daehyun seakan meremehkan si lawannya. Ilhoon mengasak rambutnya, menanggapi hinaan Daehyun yang kurang ajar dan dilontarkan padanya.

"Mati saja kau, perek."

' _Bugh ..'_

Sebuah hantaman keras mendarat mulus pada wajah Daehyun. Daehyun tak menangkisnya, sengaja membiarkan wajahnya terpukul. Oh, cuma segini kemampuanmu? – Pria bermata sedalam samudra itu membara. Meludah darah pada tanah dan kembali ia tatap wajah si keparat Ilhoon yang mengambil garis _start_ lebih awal darinya.

Ilhoon hanya tersenyum puas, tidak dengan Daehyun yang malah mengernyih merendahkan. Pria itu memincing, menyiapkan kepalannya bersedia memukul Daehyun untuk kedua kalinya –

' _Bugh ..'_

' _Bruk ..'_

Ilhoon meleset, Daehyun menghindar dari pukulan maut Ilhoon. Reflek yang sangat baik. Daehyun menyerudukkan kepalanya pada dada Ilhoon, giliran Daehyun sekarang yang berulah. Pria di depannya mengaduh, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emasnya. Akhirnya Daehyun mencengkram kuat kepala Ilhoon dan –

' _Duag ..'_

Lutut Daehyun menendang hidung mancung Ilhoon telak. "Ugh .." Ilhoon tumbang, bahkan hanya dengan dua pukulan. Ia terjungkal dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

' _Brugh ..'_

Daehyun menarik napas dalam, menstabilkan napasnya yang memburu dan masih tak melunturkan wajah dinginnya. Ia tertunduk, masih menatap Ilhoon yang terkapar di hamparan tanah lapang itu.

Hoseok membuang sembarang ranting yang sejak tadi menjadi teman berdiamnya, ia mulai gerah. Akhirnya dia mengertakkan tulang lehernya "Maju kau sini, jalang!"

' _Bugh ..'_

' _Bugh ..'_

' _Duag ..'_

" _Omona,"_ kejut Youngjae kala mendengar pekikan dan suara pukulan yang begitu memenuhi telinga.

Laju Youngjae terseok, terkejut beberapa waktu kala suara hantaman yang bergerumul dan begitu dahsyat memecah keheningan hamparan rumput dan ilalang di tengahnya. "Anak sialan.

* * *

"Stt .. stt .." panggil Jeonghan lirih dari bangkunya.

Yukwon melihat sekitar. Ah, syukurlah guru Min sedang sibuk dengan catatannya di papan tulis. " _Wae?"_

"Kau bawa kantung kompresnya 'kan?" lirih Jeonghan berbisik dari bangku depan Yukwon.

Yukwon menyatukan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, mengiyakan Jeonghan. Youngjae tersenyum senang, bahkan kantung kompres terlebih terdengar menyenangkan daripada pelajaran Sejarah yang membosankan dan tepatnya pelajaran guru Min.

"Berikan padaku!" Sambar Youngjae dengan semangat 45.

Yukwon merogoh dalam lacinya. Mencari kantung kompres hangat yang di bicarakan mereka bertiga tadi. Belum sempat Yukwon memberikannya pada Youngjae ataupun Jeonghan, si pria manis itu sudah dengan secepat kilat menyambarnya dan langsung menempelkannya pada kening.

Jeonghan mengawasi, beruntung sekali mereka duduk di bangku paling pojok dan pastinya sangat menguntungkan ketiga anak ini. Youngjae menahan napasnya, jemarinya satu persatu menghitung detik.

1, 2, 3, ..

.. 30 detik.

Ya, Youngjae sudah menahan napasnya selama 30 detik. "Yukwon, wajahku sudah merah?"

Yukwon mengangguk, bertepuk tangan kecil dan memberi acungan jempol padanya.

"Tinggal satu lagi," Jeonghan mengambil sebatang lipstik abu pucat dari kantongnya. Akal-akalan mereka agar aktingnya lebih meyakinkan. Jeonghan mengoleskan lipstik itu hati-hati. Matanya jua tak lepas memata-matai seisi kelasnya "selesai."

Yukwon dan Jeonghan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali pada meja. Sekelibat senyuman jahil membias wajah Yukwon, dia menahan tawanya. Jeonghan mendehem, mengawali aktingnya dan tak sabar cepat-cepat meninggalkan kelas.

" _Eoh?!_ Yoo Youngjae! Kau demam, _eoh?"_ ribut Jeonghan dari pojok kelas. Semua orang di kelasnya melongok ke sumber kegaduhan. Youngjae bersandar pada dinding kelas, nampak letih dan menarik napasnya berat.

" _A, ani .._ hanya sakit biasa." Sergah Youngjae. Memperkental aktingnya dalam bersandiwara.

"Ada keributan apa ini?" guru Min berjalan menghampiri Youngjae dan Jeonghan yang menyita kekhidmatan catat mencatat mereka.

" _Songsaenim,_ Youngjae terserang demam." Rajuk Jeonghan seraya terus menggerayangi tubuh Youngjae yang masih berlagak lemas di bangkunya.

Guru Min menempelkan tangannya pada kening Youngjae, "Astaga, panasnya. Cepat, bawa dia ke UKS."

" _N, ne, songsaenim."_ Jeonghan akhirnya menatih Youngjae yang terduduk lemah pada bangkunya. Membawanya segera dari kelasnya.

Yukwon masih duduk pada bangkunya tenang, menatap Jeonghan dan Youngjae yang saling menatih dengan wajah polosnya. Yukwon mengerutkan dahinya kala Youngjae diam-diam memberinya remasan kertas padanya.

Yukwon masih membatu, bersiul-siul seakan tak terjadi apapun saat ini. Diliriknya kertas itu, _'Enyah dari disini secepatnya, Min Songsaenim.'_ Batin Yukwon.

Guru Min pun kembali pada _whiteboard_ yang penuh akan coretan disana. _Yup,_ sudah waktunya. Yukwon membuka cepat remasan kertas yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Membuka dan membacanya dengan seksama.

' _Jam 11.45, taman belakang.'_

Yukwon terdecih, niat juga anak ini untuk melarikan diri dari neraka kecil ini. Sudah terencana juga tersusun rapih. Pria bermata sipit itu memangku tangannya pada dagu lebarnya. Sesekali menulis hal-hal tak penting untuk mengelabuhi guru Min dan pastinya agar tak dapat tegur.

Ditengoknya jam dinding yang melayang di depan kelasnya. 15 menit lagi. Yukwon masih bisa bersantai ria di bangkunya.

 _15 menit berlalu .._

Waktunya sudah tiba. Yukwon harus bersiap ke taman sekolah menyusul teman-temannya. " _Songsaenim!"_ Ia mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

" _Ye_ , Yukwon- _ssi?"_

"Saya izin ke kamar mandi." Ujar Yukwon sembari perlahan menurunkan tangannya.

"Silakan."

Yukwon berjalan cepat dari bangkunya. Ia menutup kembali pintu kelasnya. Menilik ke arah kelas dan berlari mengendap melewati koridor-koridor sekolahnya. Yukwon berhenti pada lokernya. Mengambil tas dan barang-barang bawaannya.

' _Katalk ..'_

Pria itu merogoh saku kemejanya, mengambil ponsel yang bergetar nyaring dari dalam sana.

' _From : Yjae_

 _Sudah kau ambil barang-barangmu?'_

Jemarinya menari diatas _keypad-_ nya. Mengetik sesuatu untuk membalas pesan dari Youngjae.

' _Aku segera kesana._

 _Send.'_

* * *

Daehyun memangku dagunya pada mejanya. Menatap kosong pada hamparan luar lapangan sekolahnya dari jendela yang setia menjadi pelepas jenuhnya. Hanya menatap kosong, tak ada arah dan tujuan kemana ia memandang. Ia mengusap kelopak matanya yang tertutup sayu. Mendengar guru di depannya yang mengoceh panjang lebar seakan berkamuflase menjadi sebuah _lullaby_ indah yang mengalun dan berdentum lembut pada kepalanya.

 _"Youngjae?"_ – ia memincingkan matanya. Memperjelas pandangannya pada sosok kecil yang ada di lantai dasar sana. Lebih tepatnya di belakang sekolah. Ia menyibak rambutnya, menyingkirkan helaian-helaian surai yang mengganggu cahaya pada retinanya masuk.

Ya, penglihatan Daehyun tidak salah. Youngjae juga kedua kawannya tertangkap basah oleh mata kepalanya. "Putri es gila."

"Jung Daehyun!" si pemilik nama menengok "Perhatikan ke depan, bocah tengik."

Daehyun memutar bola matanya malas. " _Ne, songsaenim."_

* * *

Terik matahari seakan membakar seluruh tanah gersang yang menjadi jejakan setiap manusia. Membuat semua orang mengernyitkan mata-mata sipit mereka dan menjadikannya nampak tenggelam oleh kelopak matanya. Sengatan surya pun kini sedang bergelut dengan tiga pria yang menungging dan menumpukan semua beban badannya pada kepalanya. Sungguh, kulit kepala mereka serasa terbakar oleh arang menyala.

"Membolos cuma karena acara tak jelas, dasar kunyuk-kunyuk. Sekolahmu lebih penting daripada jadi kartun-kartun hidup itu." Guru Lee berdiri dengan berang, memangku penggaris besar pada tangannya dan mengaitkan jemarinya pada pinggangnya. Sebenarnya bukan acara _cosplay_ yang mereka hadiri. Cuma saja karena honor juga tokoh yang mereka peragakan sangat menggiurkan ketiganya. Mereka tak mungkin menolak tawaran menjadi maskot di bazar _game_ yang berlangsung sehari itu.

" _Omo, guru Lee keterlaluan."_ Pekik gadis-gadis yang berdiri di koridor tepi halaman sana.

" _Lihat! Pria-pria setampan itu di jemur sedemikian rupa."_

" _Awas saja sampai Jeonghan-ku tak tampan lagi karenanya!"_ desas-desus mereka dari kejauhan.

"Pergi sana ke kelas kalian, kumpulan kunyuk menyeramkan!" teriak guru Lee – si guru killer – yang sejenak membuat segerombolan orang disana berhamburan takut dan pergi dari tempat berpijaknya. Guru Lee sangat hobi menghadiahi muridnya dengan panggilan kunyuk. Terdengar menyebalkan, memang.

Jeonghan terkikik, melihat penggemar-penggemar mereka lari berhamburan. Ia masih dapat mengintipnya dari sela kakinya – walau, sayangnya ia melihat dengan posisi terbalik.

Youngjae meringis, kakinya terasa kebas beberapa saat. Ia terus mencoba menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Percuma, rasa berdenyut pada saraf kakinya tak dapat berbohong hingga membuat dirinya ambruk ke samping. Membuat teman-temannya yang lainnya jatuh beruntun seperti permainan domino.

"E, eh. Argh .. bisa hati-hati tidak sih, Jae." Rintih Yukwon yang ada dipojok paling kanan. Diusapnya punggungnya yang nyeri dengan kesah yang terus menyalahkan Youngjae.

"Badanmu berat, tahu!" protes Jeonghan sembari memelototkan matanya dan mencibir tak jelas.

"Masih malas-malasan, hah?" sebuah penggaris raksasa mengetuk kepala Youngjae kasar.

"Tadi aku kebas, _saem."_

"Alasan saja terus." Acuh guru Lee yang terus mondar-mandir di depan tiga pria yang bisa dikata tampan itu.

Ketiganya kembali menumpukan kepala pada tanah dan mengepal tangannya pada belakang punggung mereka. Hukuman masih belum selesai sampai jam pelajaran kedua. Ah, sialnya.

* * *

Tangan Daehyun menyimpul sebuah kain pada tangannya. Kepalanya berputar letih pada persendian lehernya. Tangannya yang biasanya cekatan mengikat benda di tangannya itu dengan seketikanya lupa akan cara memasang dasinya. Daehyun menatap bingung pada kedua tangannya. Meringis sebentar karena bekas pecahan kaca yang menusuk pergelangannya beberapa hari dan masih membekas disana.

"Belum balik ke kelasmu, um?" seseorang posesif pada pinggangnya. Menyenderkan dagunya pada pundak bidang Daehyun yang disahut geli olehnya.

"Kau kenapa bisa disini?" jawab Daehyun tanpa mengedipkan matanya sekalipun.

"Sekedar kebetulan." Yongguk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyesap aroma tubuh Daehyun seksama.

Daehyun menyingkirkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Yongguk yang semakin mendekapnya. Memilih fokus kembali pada tangannya yang masih bersusah payah mengikatkan dasinya.

"Biar aku yang membenarkan," Yongguk membalikkan tubuh Daehyun dengan hati-hati. Daehyun tak bisa menolak. Sungguh, ia tak akan dapat membantah apapun perintah dari seorang Yongguk "siapa yang melukai tanganmu?"

"Hanya luka ke –"

"Jawab aku dengan benar." Yongguk masih dengan teliti membetulkan kain dasi Daehyun agar mengalung rapih pada kerahnya. Daehyun menghela, "Hanya tergores serpihan kaca ketika aku berjongkok saat melawan anak-anak keparat Ilhoon itu."

Tarikan lembut Yongguk menjadi akhir dari acara membenarkan dasinya. Ia mengangguk mengerti. Dan sepenuhnya percaya. Pria bermata tajam itu menatap dalam pada Daehyun yang masih membeku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Tengkuk Yongguk mengulur ke depan lambat-lambat, perlahan menahan Daehyun agar tetap pada tempatnya dan menghapus jaraknya. Daehyun, si pria yang mengerti pergerakan aneh Yongguk pun menolehkan kepalanya. Menolak.

"Yongguk _hyung,_ aku harus pergi se –" Daehyun menahan katanya, saat Yongguk dengan bringas menahan wajah Daehyun agar tetap pada obsidiannya. Tangannya bergetar hebat pada wajah Daehyun sama dengan kemurkaannya yang terpendam jauh dari jantungnya.

Yongguk secepat kilat menyambar bibir ranum Daehyun. Hanya amarah dan nafsu yang menguasai diri Yongguk. Bermain kasar dan melumat bibir Daehyun tiada ampun. Daehyun tercekat, menggenggam bibir wastafel dengan kasar. Tangan Daehyun masih mengepal keras kala Yongguk masih terbawa nafsu.

Daehyun melenguh frustasi dalam gua hangat Yongguk. Tangannya tak mengalung atau bergerak seinci pun. Tangannya masih mencengkram erat pada wastafel di belakangnya.

Yongguk menekan tengkuk Daehyun, memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Daehyun menutup matanya sekarang. Pasrah dan menerima. Tangannya seakan menuntunnya untuk menyentuh kedua pundak Yongguk.

Mereka menggerakkan kepala mereka berlawanan. Mencicip saliva mereka yang berbaur. Dalam hati Daehyun ia menolak, sungguh. Tak ada perasaan membuncah atau semacamnya. Hanya mengikuti alur Yongguk dan membiarkannya mengalir begitu saja.

Daehyun membeliak, ketika tangan Yongguk menyelusup dalam lapisan celananya cepat. Segala kesadarannya serentak menjejali otaknya. Daehyun dengan cepatnya mendorong dada Yongguk, hingga membuat pria itu menjauh tersungkur dari tempat berdirinya. Setengah terengah dengan bibir bengkaknya juga matanya yang memincing tak mengerti. "Bang Yongguk _,_ sungguh aku tak tahu apa isi pikiranmu."

Daehyun mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar, dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Yongguk yang ada di depannya dengan mata penuh kekesalan. Daehyun yang bahkan berniat hanya mengganti baju seragamnya kembali setelah tes olahraga usai malah diberkati hal macam ini. Ia benar-benar nampak kesal. Bahkan berjalan pergi tanpa menatap ke belakang atau menghentikan langkahnya.

Yongguk tersungkur di ubin dingin disana, mengertakkan giginya dan meninju udara kosong. Frustasi. Segala kedinginan Daehyun sungguh merisaukan hatinya. Tidak, bahkan Jung Daehyun sendiri tak membiarkan dirinya untuk mengerti akan sosoknya.

* * *

Youngjae dan tiga temannya berjalan beriringan, bersendau gurau layaknya anak-anak lainnya. Berjalan menuju ke tengah kota dengan langkah santai. Dan saling bertukar protes juga keluh kesah akan harian sekolah mereka. Juga sekedar memutar kembali kisah mereka.

"Rambutku terasa terbakar kemarin. Ck." kesal Jeonghan sembari mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Lihat kemarin? Ketika anak-anak di bentak guru Lee?"

"Iya, iya, mereka malah mencibir guru Lee dan kabur begitu saja pas guru Lee membentak mereka." gelak Youngjae sambil memukul punggung Yukwon keras.

"Masih saja ada fans setia. Hahaha."

"Youngjae- _ya."_ Youngjae yang terpanggil menengok ke segala arah. Mencari orang yang memanggil namanya.

" _Eodiga?"_ Youngjae memutar lehernya ke belakang di ikuti teman lainnya. Terus mencari.

"Dengar suara?"

Yukwon mengangguk, "Sangat jelas."

"Disini."

" _Aigoo!"/"Omona!"_ kejut tiga serangkai ini serempak kala mendapati Hani ada tepat di depannya.

Youngjae mengendus, "Kau seperti setan saja. _Waeyo?"_

"Daehyun mencarimu." Hani menyedekapkan tangannya. Masih menatap sangar pada Youngjae di depannya.

" _Mampus kau,"_ Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya. Mendengar kata 'Daehyun' saja rasanya ingin sekali ia terjun bebas dari menara _Eifell_ sekarang juga.

"Ada apa, _eoh_?"

"Ikuti saja aku."

Mau tak mau, siap tak siap, ikhlas tak ikhlas pun Youngjae harus menuruti Hani si kembaran Daehyun ini. Entah, banyak orang di sekolahnya bilang kalau mereka seperti saudara kembar. Youngjae masih ingin menghirup udara segar Korea Selatan dan masih ingin merasakan empuknya meja kelasnya. Walau dia seorang perempuan pun. Hani takkan terkalahkan bahkan pria sekalipun. Tak ada salahnya Yongguk menjadikannya sebagai anggota gengnya.

Youngjae mengekor pada Hani, matanya menilik orang-orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari kedai roti tempat yang mungkin Hani maksud. Ya, tak salah. Anak-anak geng sekolahnya dan geng yang mungkin tak asing lagi baginya. Sekolah Ilsang – yang beberapa hari kemarin jadi lawan mereka.

"Masuklah, Daehyun menunggumu." Youngjae meneguk salivanya berat. Sungguh, dirinya ingin kabur atau bunuh diri di tempat saat ini.

Youngjae membuka pintu kaca itu perlahan, kemerincing bel pada atas pintu menggema keseluruh tempat. Terlihat pula seperti tanda agar semua orang – yang Youngjae pikir adalah bawahan Daehyun – untuk segera menyingkir dari bangku-bangku mereka. Dan menyisakan Daehyun yang terdiam disana.

Pria itu menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan kesal. Jadi dia membajak tempat ini dengan tak masuk akalnya untuk membiarkan mereka bicara empat mata? Youngjae berjalan tergesa ke arah meja yang jadi tempat Daehyun menyender dengan santai di sana. Segera ingin mengakhiri hari konyolnya yang semakin diperparah oleh undangan dadakan si Jung Daehyun ini.

" _Wae, wae, wae?"_ ujar Youngjae yang langsung membombandir Daehyun dengan tanda tanya besar di benaknya.

Daehyun menyeringai, menatap lucu Youngjae yang mengembungkan wajahnya kesal dengan kacamata yang setia bertengger di matanya.

Daehyun menumpu dagunya pada sebelah tangannya, "Mau basa-basi atau langsung ke topik?" tanya Daehyun yang semakin dihadiahi kerlingan muak Youngjae padanya.

"Jadi menurutmu?" intonasi dingin pada nada bicaranya kembali terlontar. Tak terelakkan dengan matanya yang menyirat kata bosan dengan orang di depannya.

"Kau banyak di tembak oleh perempuan, bukan?" tanya Daehyun sembari memainkan sepotong garpu di ujung tangannya "Ah, bahkan fans laki-laki di sekolah."

Youngjae tak menjawab, sibuk menyilangkan tangannya juga merapihkan surai. Ia pasti sangatlah tahu jawabannya, jadi untuk apa menanyakannya lagi? "Aku mengajakmu berkencan hari ini."

Helaan keras Youngjae seakan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Daehyun lebih tajam dan menusuk. "Kau homo?"

"Kalau iya?" Daehyun menarik Youngjae cepat, membuat tubuh Youngjae terangkat dari bangkunya dan menyamakan pandangannya dengan mata Daehyun mengkilat.

Yoo Youngjae mendecih, kembali menatapnya dengan kedua obsidian intensnya.

"Halte bis, jam 7."

Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Menabrakkan hidung dan tatapan mereka. Youngjae tertegun, dengan cepat memberontakkan tangannya pada lengan yang menarik dirinya. Menyentuh lengan kiri Daehyun dan mencoba menyingkirkannya cepat. Youngjae tak hentinya bergerak gelisah, dengan matanya yang membelalak kaget. Sekuat apapun dirinya, Youngjae sangat tahu. Ia tak dapat menghindar dari Jung Daehyun. Takkan pernah!

' _Chu~'_

Terlambat, tidak. Ciuman pertamanya, terenggut. Youngjae melepas lemas lengan Daehyun yang masih mengalung setia pada kerahnya. Tatapannya kosong. Menerawang segala pikirannya yang konslet seketika.

Napas Youngjae tersengal, menjernihkan otak semrawutnya yang di jejali oleh pikiran nista di benaknya. Betapa tak adilnya Tuhan membiarkan ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang pria. Dan, dia adalah Jung Daehyun?

Youngjae menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke bangku. Malah sibuk melamun di kursinya. Daehyun berjalan gontai meninggalkan Youngjae yang mati kutu dibuatnya. Tanpa perasaan bersalah atau peduli sedikitpun pada ratapan Youngjae yang benar-benar rusak.

" _Jung Daehyun, kau benar-benar terkutuk."_

* * *

 **#TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** HALLO HALLO! MANAGER DAECHIKIN DISINI! /dijilak/. Dasar lu Jung, pamer ayam cebanan.

Akhirnya update ughaaa /alay mode on/ entah kenapa aku belakangan ini suka bilang "Leh ugha" gegara si ucup suka ngomong begitu di kelas *Jungie ganyambung pemirsah* Ya, hal yang aku sadari sekarang adalah, aku-selalu-apdet-malem-minggu. Udah kaya webtoon aja apdet diabsen :v Ini juga maaf banget Daehyun-nya jadi SeKe (Seme-Uke). Soalnya daku DaeJae shipper juga BangDae juga :'' tapi aku lebih banyakin DaeJae kok. PASTI! Author sangat minta maaf karena mungkin buat NC nananinu agak lama. Soalnya ngikutin alur dulu.

 _reader-nim_ : /pelototin Jungie/

Gak ngefeel tiba-tiba udah nganu (?) lika-likunya gak dapet.

 _reader-nim_ : /gorok leher Jungie/

Aku sangat tau kalau kalian bener-bener nunggu bagian NC-nya. Tapi hargai juga alur yang bener-bener udah aku susun sedekimian rupa ini. Ampe suka bolak-balik liat point-point yang udah aku susun jauh-jauh hari. Oh ya, aku sangat minta maaf kalo updatenya cuma bisa seminggu sekali. Maklum, banyak nugas buat observasi kegiatan mucikari di prapatan Busan yang biasa buat Daehyun mejeng.

 _D :_ Sumpah lu Jungie, minta gua perkosa tengah malem.

 _J :_ /nyengir nista/ /ngumpet di belakang yjae/

Ok, aku bakal bales review kalian dulu, kekeke. Sesekali ngerasa akrab sama reader-nim yang baik hatinya. wkwk.

* * *

 **Jung Rae Gun :**

Sori banget kalo ffnya pendek T^T. Apa daya anak sekolahan yang kudu bagi waktu cem macem. wkwkwk. Astaga, nyebut unn nyebut. Aku tau punya Daehyun gede (?) gak udah di perjelas :''. Boneka Jepang? ucul pan? kaya Youngjae. wakaka. Noh, udah jadi uke Dae-nya /digampar Daehyun/

 **Aurora ARMY :**

Mblooo, coyyy! apdet mbloo gua apdet *nangis darah* Lee Jongsuk mah emang anu #apasih?. Biasa mblo, gua samain sama yang di depan kita entu. Kan OTP kelas gua kudu hidup. seenggaknya di FF gua *Ngaks. Makasi buat pujiannya rapih :'' kok gua terharu. Sial baru kali ini dibilang rapih langsung baver (?) awas bantalnya ketelen enon *plak. Abnorm Youth berjaya! wkwk. BangLung? mari kita lupakan dia dari pikiran biadab kita kawan :v

 **Lydaejae :**

Ngakak aja sepuasnya sebelum ngakak dilarang negara. wkwk. Cepet update? No comment. Banyakin moment? diusahain. Banyakin NC? doakan saja. Hahaha.

 **GithaCallie :**

Siram aja pake cintaku #ea /digorok JDH/

 **Sakura Hime :**

Gak bisa janji kalo mau manjangin *nyengir*. Ditaklukin? mari kita liat kelanjutannya :v

 **Adios Wipe :**

Aku gak maniak novel aslinya TT TT sumpah. Cuma sesekali baca trus diikutin bahasanya :v. Baca bukan hobiku. Tapi lebih ke nambah refensi tulisan wkwk. Sori buat OOC nya. Aku nyari yang anti mainstream. Maaf kalo otakunya malah agak ganggu :'' seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya. Jungie suka anti mainstream (?)

 **Yongchan356 :**

Iyaaaa, aku deket sama temen otaku-ku cuma gara-gara penasaran sama Miku. wkwk. Iya gitu deh, nanti juga tau gimana asal muasalnya hehe. tunggu aja. Jae orangnya agak berubah sesuai mood sama tergantung orang sekitarnya. Ini kelamaan gak? masih pendek ya? mian :''

 **JokeMato DaeJae :**

Ini udah di next unn. wkwk.

 **siscaMinstalove :**

Silakan di baca~

 **JekeMato :**

Makasi banget udah penasaran sama ff abal ini TT TT terhuru hara dengernya *eh? Maaf banget kalo gak bisa cepet update. Hayati masih gadis sekolah. Jadi mohon maklum dengan sangat :''

* * *

Ah, aku juga mau jujur nih tentang hal-hal yang buat ff aku rada lama prosesnya dan jarang banget bisa panjang ;

Yang pertama, aku kalo mikir lama. Kudu niat dulu baru kena.

Kedua, suka gak pede sama penggunaan bahasa yang rada berat. Takutnya malah jadi awkward kalo bahasanya terlalu susah.

Tiga, kudu bagi waktu sama tugas. Hahahaq, pastilah.

Empat, pas lagi ngetik di sekolah. Ada aja pasti yang mau pinjem laptopku. Wkwkwk.

Lima, kalo ngetik di rumah. Pasti malah ketiduran di tengah :v niatnya cuma mau ngistirahatin mata malah jadi kebablasan -_-

 _reader-nim :_ Dasar Jungie kebo!

 _J :_ Bukan, kebo. Tapi buffalo (?)

Yjae : /siapin liang kubur buat Jungie/

.

.

.

Kembali saya haturkan, salam tiga jari dari Jomblostan *flykiss*

 **Love,**

 **Jungie.**


	3. Chap 3 : You Have Changed

**_Last Chapter.._**

Napas Youngjae tersengal, menjernihkan otak semrawutnya yang di jejali oleh pikiran nista di benaknya. Betapa tak adilnya Tuhan membiarkan ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang pria. Dan, dia adalah Jung Daehyun?

Youngjae menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke bangku. Malah sibuk melamun di kursinya. Daehyun berjalan gontai meninggalkan Youngjae yang mati kutu dibuatnya. Tanpa perasaan bersalah atau peduli sedikitpun pada ratapan Youngjae yang benar-benar rusak.

" _Jung Daehyun, kau benar-benar terkutuk."_

* * *

 **Wildest Youth : You Have Changed**

.

 _Jungie present_

 _._

 **Main Cast :**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Bang Yongguk

 **Author :**

 _Jungie_

 **Summary :**

" _Mianhae,_ hiks .. _Mian,_ karena aku tak mendengarmu. _Mian."_ – Yoo Youngjae.

 **Disclaimer :**

All cast is god and their parent own.

 **Warning :**

Typo(s) is allowed (?). Boys Love! Don't like? Just tab 'close' and don't judge!

* * *

"Youngjae, kau tak apa?" ujar Yukwon khawatir.

" _Yak_ , tadi kau di apakan, _eoh?"_ Jeonghan sekonyong-konyong menggoyangkan tubuh Youngjae.

"Eh?!" Youngjae pun sadar dari lamunannya, dan menyadari teman-temannya ada di sebelahnya sekarang.

"Tadi kau ditarik Daehyun, kau terluka?" Youngjae baru sadar kalau mereka semua malah tak paham atau bisa di kata salah paham dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka di dalam.

" _A, aniya._ Cuma saja –" Youngjae menggulung bibirnya gelisah. Dan Yukwon juga Jeonghan malah asik memakan roti yang Daehyun pesan dan belum tersentuh Youngjae sedikitpun.

"Cuma saja?"

"Lupakan." Youngjae merenggangkan dirinya lelah pada bangkunya. Cafe tempat menjejak ketiganya masih sepi tak berpengunjung walau Daehyun nyatanya sudah pergi jauh dari sini. Hanya ada penjaga toko yang mungkin tadi sempat keluar juga gadis yang ia tebak sebagai pegawai di sini.

"Kau minta mati?! Ceritakan pada kita!" paksa Jeonghan.

Punggung letihnya kembali ia tegakkan, mengambil napas pendek dan menutup mata agar kedua maniknya tak dapat menangkap ekspresi apa yang akan mereka pahat dari wajah mereka masing-masing. "Aku di ajak kencan dan dia memberiku ciuman pertama. Puas?"

Yukwon yang lahap memakan rotinya akhirnya tersedak oleh napas tercekatnya. Jeonghan? Jangan tanyakan seperti apa lekukan rautnya yang menegang di tatakan wajahnya itu. Yukwon meraba-raba kesegala arah mencari sumber air seperti orang kalap di tengah padang pasir. Ya, air mineral Daehyun pun akhirnya ia ambil. Daripada mati tersedak?

"Aku tak masalah dengan Jung kampret itu yang mengajakmu kencan. Tapi masalah Yongguk _sunbae_." Jeonghan menatapnya horor dengan tangan yang terus menempel rekat pada dahinya, masih tak menyangka "Sumpah, aku tak mau kau mati konyol."

"Nah, itu intinya .. _uhuk_ .." Yukwon masih terbatuk menyela ucapan Jeonghan yang masih memasang mimik horor yang lebih mirip boneka Barbie yang bereinkarnasi menjadi sebuah Anabelle. Yukwon meneguk kasar mineralnya – ah, Daehyun maksudku – dengan tergesa.

Ditatapnya kedua orang konyol yang menguar-nguarkan aura tak terprediksi – ketakutan, kaget, atau apalah – pada Youngjae yang duduk diapitan mereka. Padahal Youngjae yang tengah di landa musibah, malah mereka yang terlihat lebih mengerikan dari Youngjae yang santai-santai saja. "Bung, kalian butuh setrika untuk merapihkan wajah kusut kalian."

* * *

Jam 7, di Halte Bus. Seperti janjinya pada Youngjae tadi siang. Ia tak terlambat, bahkan datang lebih awal dengan balutan _sweater_ yang menutup leher jenjang dan dagu tegasnya juga _blazer_ sederhana yang terpasang serasi dengan perawakan. Wajah tegasnya mengarah pada jalanan yang tak begitu padat oleh kendaraan berlalu lalang. Menunduk dan menyatukan kesepuluh jarinya dengan tak tenang di bangku panjangnya. Daehyun hanya menyandarkan kepala pada tiang kokoh halte yang jadi tempat bersender. Lihat, bahkan dirinya rela berdandan lebih layak hanya untuk bertemu dengan Yoo Youngjae.

Ibu jari dan telunjuknya mengusap dahinya yang berkerut untuk kesekian kalinya. Menatap arlogi dengan manik bersirat penantian. Menunggu Yoo Youngjae. Menunggu, siapa yang senang dengan hal itu? Dingin, hawa menusuk terus menjadi teman Daehyun terdiam. Ia mengusap-usap pundaknya yang menggigil karena helaan angin malam.

Indra Daehyun menangkap suatu hal, sebuah suara jejak kaki dan siluet seseorang yang berjalan mendekat dari kejauhan. Daehyun tersenyum, mungkin saja ia adalah orang yang di tunggu. Ia menopang tubuh kekarnya dengan kedua tumpuan kaki kuatnya. Menyambutnya.

Perlahan, senyum Daehyun memudar. Bukan, bukan ini orang yang ia tunggu. Dia bukan seorang Yoo Youngjae yang dicarinya. "Yoon Jeonghan?" Daehyun mengendus kecewa. Menghela terlalu keras hingga napasnya tampak berkabut di udara dingin dengan letih.

"Youngjae tidak bisa datang. Ada beberapa urusan di rumahnya." Jeonghan langsung pada _point-_ nya.

" _Mwo?"_ Daehyun yang sebelumnya berperingai hangat dengan secepat kilat menarik semua kehangatan dari dirinya. Menatap dan memekik dengan menusuk-nusuk pada orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Maaf." Jeonghan menunduk ketakutan ketika Daehyun terus menghujamnya dengan pisau-pisau yang ada di mata pria di depannya.

Daehyun terkekeh, "Kau pikir aku percaya?" tangannya segera melepas _blazer_ -nya tak sabar dan melemparnya sembarang pada jalanan yang masih di lewati beberapa mobil atau motor yang berlalu. Ia tak peduli, rasa kecewa ya kecewa.

Obsidian Jeonghan mengikuti kemana _blazer_ itu melayang. Berdiri dengan bulu kuduk yang sudah utuh berdiri di tengkuknya.

Menjadi-jadilah amarah Jung Daehyun, ia menabrak begitu saja Jeonghan begitu kuat di depannya. Berjalan tak melihat arah dan sesuka kakinya melangkah.

' _Grep ..'_

"Daehyun, kau bisa makan malam denganku mungkin sebagai gantinya." Entah nyali darimana Jeonghan sudah berhasil menarik tangan Daehyun berani dengan kesepuluh jarinya.

Daehyun menarik lengan cepat dari genggaman laki-laki yang ada di belakang. Ia membalik, menunduk lambat-lambat dan menurunkan pandangannya sedikit, "Pergilah. Jangan biarkan kepalanku mendarat ke wajahmu sebelum kesabaranku habis." Daehyun benar-benar merendahkan tubuhnya "Cantik, belum pernah merasakan pukulan di wajahmu 'kan?"

Daehyun berperangai mengerikan, membuat Jeonghan malah mendelik ketakutan dan segera menyembunyikan tangan bejadnya tadi ke belakang punggungnya. Tubuh Jeonghan bergetar, seakan derap Daehyun yang menjauh dari hadapannya semakin membuncah rasa ngeri akan sosoknya.

Saking takutnya akan intimidasi dan segala kecaman Daehyun padanya. Tubuhnya tak berhenti bergetar. Jeonghan – menangis.

* * *

Detak jam dalam sekolah Youngjae seakan makin mendebarkan jantung Youngjae. Aduh, bagaimana bisa dia lupa untuk membawa jas sekolah juga dasinya di hari upacara seperti ini? Senin? Dan Youngjae malah datang dengan ngelanturnya tanpa jas sekolah dan dasinya. Ah, salahkan _game-game_ yang buat dia kalap dan lupa tentang segala bawaan ke sekolahnya.

Youngjae sudah menanyai seluruh kelas sepuluh, mungkin saja hari ini ada kelas sepuluh atau sebelas yang menjadi petugas UKS jadi dia bisa meminjamnya sebentar untuk upacara sekolah. Tapi nahas, dewi Fortuna sedang merengut padanya. Hanya ada dokter sekolah yang berjaga di UKS.

Youngjae berjalan gontai kembali ke kelasnya, cemberut kesal sambil menendang kosong. Hukuman guru Lee sudah menantinya.

Walau hukumannya tak seberapa, tapi pasti ada jenuhnya juga di hukum terus-terusan oleh guru yang sama pula.

' _Kriet ..'_

"Ada?" tanya Yukwon singkat.

Youngjae menggeleng, tubuh ringkihnya langsung ia banting ke bangkunya. Memangku kepala beratnya dan malah memejamkan mata ketika semua anak sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk upacara. "Kemana Jeonghan?"

"Entah." Ujar Yukwon yang masih sibuk dengan PSP-nya.

Youngjae dan Yukwon melirik ke pintu ketika orang yang baru diperbincangkan datang juga. Panjang umur. Mata bengkak dengan rambut yang biasanya tertata sekarang acak tak berbentuk. Keduanya memberi tanda tanya dari matanya. Mempertanyakan ada apa gerangan yang membuat Jeonghan sekacau ini.

"Kenapa, eh? Butuh catokan rambut?" sindir Youngjae dari bangkunya. Si pria cantik itu hanya duduk dengan kesah di mejanya. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan menenggelamkannya di antara apitan tangan kanannya dan meja dinginnya.

"Jangan pernah suruh aku bertemu dengan Daehyun Jung lagi." Jeonghan menunduk dalam dan bicara pada keduanya tanpa menatap. Yukwon dan Youngjae saling bertemu pandang.

"Kenapa, um?"

Jeonghan menggebrak mejanya brutal dengan wajah bersibah air mata, "Bahkan _Appa_ dan _Umma_ pun tak pernah mengintimidasiku seperti itu! Dia setan atau iblis, sih?"

"Dia 'kan _Daevil._ Makanya seperti itu." Candaan garing Yukwon diberkati sebuah jitakan keras pada ubun-ubunnya.

"Ini bukan bercanda, _ara?"_

Yukwon mengusap sayang kepalanya, mengaduh dan menatap memelas pada Youngjae yang kejam menempeleng kepalanya. Youngjae menekuk tangannya pada dagu, memperhatikan Jeonghan yang berpapas pada jendela kelas. Manik Youngjae sepertinya menangkap hal yang tak biasa Jeonghan bawa ke sekolahnya. "Kau bawa _blazer?_ Tumben."

"Oh, punya Jung sialan. Bawa saja, dia membuangnya di jalan. Aku cuma sayang dengan _blazer_ -nya." Cicit Jeonghan samar-samar karena terhalang rambut juga lengannya yang menempel mulutnya.

Mata pria berkantung mata kecil itu mengedar. Mengistirahatkan diri dari PSP yang sudah dikutatinya berjam-jam. Membiarkan kedua sobatnya bersender nyaman di mejanya."Youngjae, Youngjae!" Yukwon menyenggol Youngjae yang masih berkujur lemas di atas mejanya.

"Hm?" jawab Youngjae seadanya.

"Daehyun ke kelas kita." Ujar Yukwon getir.

Youngjae langsung terperajat. Menegakkan punggungnya dan benar saja, Jung Daehyun berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Mata mereka bertemu dengan tak sengajanya, dan Daehyun melambai angkuh seperti biasanya.

Youngjae melotot kaget, dan langsung menolehkan kepala dan menyumpah serapah. "Tamat riwayatmu, Youngjae."

Pria itu merasa terpanggil, menyadari jika sekarang dirinya di tunggu oleh Daehyun di batas pintu sana. Youngjae berjalan gontai, mencoba menutup-nutupi kegugupannya, " _Wae?"_

Dengan tiba-tiba, tangan Youngjae dicengkram kuat oleh Daehyun. Ia menggeretnya cepat tanpa menengok ke belakang dan tak mempedulikan wajah Youngjae yang sudah panik setengah mati. Lima belas menit lagi adalah waktu upacara. Dan Youngjae akhirnya diculik paksa. Youngjae terus memekik, " _Pabo_! Mau kemana, _eoh?! Yak!"_ berontak Youngjae dan dibalas oleh semakin kencangnya belenggu tangan yang ada di pergelangannya.

Berhentilah langkah Daehyun ketika kakinya telah menjejak koridor yang menghubungkan gudang dan ruang yang masih kosong siswa di sana. Youngjae masih memberontak, dengan tangannya yang terangkat karena dipegangi Daehyun erat sebelum ia benar-benar melepaskan genggamannya.

"Jangan bergerak, dan jawab saja pertanyaanku." Daehyun membebaskan seluruh kekangannya dari pergelangan Youngjae. Menyaku tangan pada celananya dengan obsidian mengkilap.

Youngjae menatap tajam, menyembunyikan takut dan gelisahnya.

"Kenapa tak datang, _eoh?"_ Daehyun mengapit tubuh Youngjae dengan kedua tangan kokohnya. Menjatuh rasa keberanian Youngjae berkeping-keping di bawah kungkungannya.

"U, untuk apa aku beritahu?" Youngjae terbata, runtuh sudah semua upayanya.

Daehyun menatap dalam pada mata Youngjae, mematri api yang membara pada tatapannya. Dan pada akhirnya, helaan Daehyun seakan memaklumi Youngjae yang terus menolaknya. Youngjae semacam cobaan dan penguji bagi dirinya, "Lihat mata memelasmu."

"Jadi, boleh aku pergi sekarang?" tangan Youngjae perlahan menurunkan penjara kecil Daehyun, memberi jalan agar dia dapat keluar. Youngjae menggeser badannya dan nyaris meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Tunggu." Daehyun menahan sebelah tangan Youngjae, belum membiarkan Youngjae seutuhnya lepas darinya. Dengan hati-hati Youngjae membuka mulutnya, "Apa lagi?"

Pria yang menggenggam tangan Youngjae erat menyadari, ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari diri Youngjae, "Dimana jas dan dasimu?"

Tepat sekali, bagaimana Daehyun dapat menyadarinya? Apa ini semacam telepati gratis atau – "A, aku kelupaan."

Daehyun berdecih muak, "Ceroboh, jangan bermain _game_ tiap malam."

Lambat dan perlahan Daehyun memutar tubuh Youngjae dengan hati-hati, tak ingin berlaku keras seperti sikap sehari-harinya. Youngjae hanya diam, malah menerima polah Daehyun yang entah kenapa memang selalu berusaha lebih lembut padanya. Semenjak mereka saling mengenal dalam keluguan hingga tumbuh remaja dengan penuh kenakalan.

Daehyun menanggalkan dasinya terlebih dahulu. Lalu mengalungkan sekaligus mengenakan dasi itu pada kerah kaku Youngjae. "D, dae, kau yakin meminjamkannya untukku?" Daehyun mengangguk yakin tanpa melepas pandangannya. Pria manis itu membisu, tidak menolak atau memberontak. Dibiarkannya Daehyun. Sekarang giliran ia menanggalkan jas sekolahnya, mengenakan pada tubuh mungil Youngjae dan menyapu-nyapu pundak Youngjae agar nampak lebih rapih. Lihat, pundak jas yang sedikit kedodoran dari tempat semestinya itu di kenakan. Dan setengah telapaknya yang tertutup lengan jas, "Kembalikan saat bel pulang. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Youngjae membuka mulutnya tanggung, hendak mengeluarkan kata tapi tak keluar juga. Mengap-mengap dengan tak nyaman dan malah diakhiri oleh Youngjae yang menggigit bibirnya resah.

' _Upacara akan segera dimulai. Untuk semua murid segera bergegas ke lapangan'_

Perhatian Daehyun dan Youngjae di ambil alih oleh suara _speaker_ yang sudah menggema di seluruh sudut sekolahnya. Youngjae menengok ke Daehyun dengan canggung, masih melanjutkan acara berbungkam-bungkam ria.

Kepala Youngjae melengok sembarang arah, gengsi berkata. Youngjae mencoba menggetarkan bibirnya namun tak bisa. Daehyun hanya memandang dan dilihatnya Youngjae yang sudah berlalu dari tempatnya.

Kesabaran Daehyun masih teruji rupanya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum miris, menatap Youngjae yang memunggunginya tanpa satu kata pun terucap atau gestur tubuh yang menyenangkan hatinya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau bilang _'terima kasih'_ dan _'maaf'_?"

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pria mungil berlumuran lumpur kotor itu masih menghela napasnya pendek-pendek. Tangan penuhnya mengenggam sebuah kotak kecil yang sama halnya dengan dirinya sekarang – kotor penuh lumpur. Youngjae kecil menatap khawatir pada sosok di depannya, Jung Daehyun yang kumal dan dekil. Yang terburu menghirup oksigen karena barusan berlari dengan susah payah dengan lumpur yang menempel di seluruh tubuhnya.

"D, Daehyun- _ah?"_ Youngjae ternganga. Mata bulatnya menatap tak percaya.

"Kotak .. hhh .. hh .. musikmu ..." Tangan Daehyun mengulur ke depan. Memberikan kotak musik indah yang kotor dan terisi penuh tanah-tanah lumpur di dalamnya. Daehyun tersenyum miring, namun tulus.

Youngjae mungil berbinar-binar dengan obsidiannya. Tak peduli dengan kotak musiknya yang bukat sekalipun. Ia meraihnya lalu memeluk Daehyun cepat. Berlumpur? Kumal? Kotor? Persetan dengan dirinya. Ia terlalu senang hingga tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

" _Gomawo,_ Daehyun- _ah. Saranghanda. Gomawo."_ Daehyun membelalak, merasakan tubuhnya yang direngkuh erat oleh pria yang sudah merengek di pelukannya.

Daehyun mengangkat lengannya ragu, karena tangannya yang terliput kotor yang sangat amat. Ia membalas Youngjae yang menangis di dekapannya. Hangat. Perasaan itu menyelubung ke seluruh raga hingga relungnya.

Youngjae dan Daehyun kecil yang telah membasuh tubuh mereka menengkurapkan tubuh mereka di atas kasur Youngjae. Keduanya ada di kamar Youngjae sekarang. Masih menghanduki kotak musik kesayangan Yoo Youngjae dengan handuk kecilnya dengan saksama. "Daehyun- _ah,_ sudah tak waras mencari-cari kotak musikku di selokan? Lagipula aku sudah bilang, aku masih bisa membe –"

"Tapi ini hadiah ulangtahun terakhir dari _Appa-_ mu." Sela Daehyun yang masih sibuk dengan handuknya.

Youngjae bungkam, rupanya Daehyun masih ingat dengan yang satu itu. Ayah Youngjae memang sudah tiada setahun kemarin. Ketika Daehyun dan Youngjae duduk di bangku kelas kedua sekolah dasar tepatnya. Karena terjadi sebuah kesalahan mekanis saat _landing_ dan menyebabkan ayah Youngjae merenggangkan nyawanya di sana. Ayahnya seorang _Co-pilot._ Daehyun dapat merasakan, bagaimana perasaan si kecil Youngjae yang sudah ditinggal oleh seorang ayah sedini ini. Walau kenyataannya Daehyun masih memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Pastinya Nyonya Yoo pun merasa terpukul karena harus mengurus dua buah hati sekaligus tanpa seorang ayah. Daehyun sangat tahu persis, jika Youngjae sangat amat menyayangi ayahnya.

"Ayolah, ini sudah setahun. A, aku sudah lupa." Ujar Youngjae berdusta.

Matanya menatap tajam laki-laki yang menggulung bibirnya resah. Bahkan kebohongan itu sangat kentara dari siratan matanya, "Kau tak pintar berbohong, Youngjae- _ya._ "

Youngjae mendengus kesal, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping dengan bantal yang menutup wajahnya. Membiarkan Daehyun sendirian yang bergelut dengan kotak musiknya.

Daehyun masih ulet dengan garapannya, masih mencari-cari sudut kotak musik yang basah dan hati-hati. Takut malah merusak isi kotak musik itu.

"Nah, coba kita putar kotak musiknya!" gebu Daehyun sembari ikut membantingkan tubuhnya di sebelah Youngjae. Youngjae terlonjak, kaget karena tiba-tiba saja kasurnya memantul akibat ulah Daehyun yang sembarangan menjatuhkan berat badannya di samping.

Laki-laki berpipi tembam itu tak protes, lebih tertarik dengan kotak musik miliknya dan mengikuti jejak Daehyun. Pria bermata tegas itu mencoba memutar tuas yang ada di samping kotak musik usang itu. Memutar perlahan dengan degupan-degupan aneh yang dibuat-buat oleh jantung kecil keduanya. Mereka berdua gugup.

' _Klik ..' / 'Krieet ..'_

Suara _'klik'_ nyaring dari kotak musik itu menggema, dan berbarengan sekali dengan seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya, " _Hyung~!_ Ayo main!" pekik Junhong dari ambang pintu kamar dengan antusias.

Daehyun dan Youngjae bebarengan mendiamkan si Junhong kecil yang ribut di ambang pintu. "Ada apa, sih?" Junhong akhirnya berlari ke sisi depan kedua _hyung-_ nya – lebih tepatnya Youngjae yang bernotabene sebagai kakak kandungnya – dan menjongkok penasaran dengan kotak musik yang menyita seratus persen pangkat kuadrat fokus mereka.

Ketiga laki-laki kecil itu terkesiap kala mendengar dentingan-dentingan nada mengaliri telinga mereka. Youngjae memasang wajah kegirangan, disusul dengan yang lainnya. Hanya selang waktu sedikit mereka berseri-seri ria. Sampai pada, kebahagiaan mereka tersendat lagi – karena kotak musik mereka macet. Atau lebih parahnya rusak?

Youngjae menyambar kotak musiknya, mencoba memutar-mutar tuasnya kembali. Tapi nihil, tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Youngjae terus menggoncang-goncangkan kotak musiknya. Masih tak menyerah dengan kenyataan bahwa kotak musik kesayangannya rusak.

Daehyun hanya menatap sedih pada Youngjae yang masih kesetanan memutar tuasnya. Junhong? Dia sudah benar-benar ketakutan hingga bersembunyi di belakang punggung Daehyun dan dilihatnya Youngjae yang tampaknya sangat frustrasi. Youngjae terus memutar tuasnya, memaksanya agar berbunyi lagi. "Youngjae, _hajima!_ Kau akan lebih merusaknya!"

' _Krak ..'_

Benar, Youngjae mematahkan tuasnya. Air mata Youngjae sudah berceceran dimana-mana. Daehyun sudah merenggut kotak musik itu dari tangan Youngjae. "Lihat! Kalau kau terus memaksa akan seperti ini!" Daehyun memungut tuasnya yang patah di bawah kasur, lalu kembali meluruskan tubuhnya "Jangan gegabah, Yoo Youngjae."

Youngjae kembali memeluk Daehyun erat, kedua kalinya dalam hari ini Daehyun merasakannya. Dirinya tak tahu, bagaimana menjaga dengan baik pemberian ayahnya. Dia kecewa, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia terus meruntuki diri. Dia hanya berpikir kalau ayahnya akan selalu hidup dengan adanya alunan nada yang melantun dari kotak musiknya. Ia tak tahu apapun lagi, hingga membuat dirinya lupa diri dan tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Daehyun hanya diam, tak dapat membalas pelukan Youngjae karena tangannya yang penuh kotak musik. Laki-laki mungil itu meronta-ronta di balik dadanya. Segugupan dan menumpahkan seluruh air matanya di sana. Junhong hanya menunduk, menatapi pahanya tanpa keluar kata-kata. Hanya ada buliran kristal yang merangkak keluar dari pelupuknya. Terlalu iba dengan _hyung_ -nya yang bahkan tak pernah menangis semenjadi-jadi seperti ini.

" _Mianhae,_ hiks .. _Mian,_ karena aku tak mendengarmu. _Mian."_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Back to normal_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Daehyun berhenti mengenang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali memang mereka tak sedekat dulu. Oh, bahkan dia membencinya Jung Daehyun – sangat. Bahkan itu adalah kata _'terimakasih'_ dan _'maaf'_ yang terakhir kali ia dengar dari Youngjae. Kalau saja dirinya masih sedekat dulu, mana mungkin Youngjae jadi sedingin ini? Daehyun rindu pada Youngjae yang hangat, yang merengek di pelukannya. Bukan Youngjae yang dingin dan keras kepala. Entah, apakah Youngjae masih mengingat kotak musiknya atau sudah membuangnya menjadi seonggok sampah di gudangnya. Daehyun tak tahu pasti. Masih ingat atau tidak pun Daehyun masih ragu-ragu.

" _Berhenti berpikir tentang dia."_ Daehyun mendecak keras, menyangkal segala yang ada di otaknya.

"Jagoan, kemana jas dan dasimu." Tanya guru Lee yang berdiri tenang di depannya.

"Ketinggalan di rumah." Jawab Daehyun sama tenangnya dengan guru Lee.

"Berani-beraninya, _aish."_ Guru Lee merenggangkan otot lehernya hingga membuat suara patahan dari sendinya "Kalau kau mau jadi preman, pergi sana ke pasar!"

Daehyun hanya mengerling tak acuh, lalu guru Lee kembali berujar "Lari dua puluh putaran. Pekerjaan mudah buatmu 'kan?"

Daehyun mencibir dengan bibir tebalnya, semua murid sudah masuk ke kelasnya. Tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, biasanya ada banyak anak yang akan dihukum. Entah itu karena masalah atribut, kedatangan, atau lainnya. Tapi rupanya si pelanggar aturan hari ini hanya Jung Daehyun sendirian.

Pria berkaki jenjang itu langsung melaksanakan hukumannya, berlari mengitari lapangan di bawah terik yang sedikit redup. Mungkin saja matahari sedang berbelas kasih pada Daehyun berkat kebaikan hatinya pada Yoo Youngjae.

* * *

Youngjae menyedot susu _plain-_ nya dari kotak susunya. Melirik arah luar kelasnya dengan tatapan tak bersalah sedikitpun. Padahal, Jung Daehyun sudah berlari lima putaran di lapangan sekolahnya. Tapi Youngjae masih tak acuh pada Daehyun. Hanya menyeruput susunya dengan tenang di kursinya seraya mendendang kecil. Terima kasih, Jung Daehyun. Berkatmu bukan Yoo Youngjae yang harus berlari di terik matahari seperti yang pria itu lakukan. Buktinya, Youngjae bisa duduk tenang di bangkunya dan masih bisa mengadem di kelas _full ac-_ nya – bukan berlari-lari tak jelas.

"Hei!" Yukwon menepuk pundak Youngjae tanpa aba-aba. Dan orang yang ditepuk pundaknya pun akhirnya terperajat dan mendesis kesal.

"Tak usah buat kaget, _aish."_

Dumelan Youngjae tak ditanggapai Yukwon, dia malah lebih tertarik dengan siapa pemilik jas dan dasi yang dipakai Youngjae sekarang. "Dapat darimana jasnya, pintar?"

Youngjae terkekeh, lalu menaruh susu _plain-_ nya ke meja, "Penasaran?"

Jeonghan yang sudah menarik bangku dan duduk di sampingnya dengan tak sengaja meneliti _name tag_ yang Youngjae pakai, "Jung Dae –" Jeonghan tercekat "Hyun? Kau buat anak orang lari-larian di lapangan?!"

"Jahat sekali kau, eh?" Yukwon menoyor kepala Youngjae diiringi aduhan Youngjae yang kesakitan.

"Dia yang menawarkan, bukan aku yang minta."

" _Geotjimal!_ Kau goda Jung Daehyun biar menyerahkan jasnya padamu, ya?" goda Jeonghan padanya.

Youngjae berdecak, kembali menyambar susu _plain-_ nya dan menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset._ "Tuh, benar kan?"

"Jangan ngaco kalian." Youngjae menggerutu "Sok tahu, dasar."

"Wah, ada perkembangan juga kalian. Hahaha." Gelak Jeonghan yang dihadiahi jitakan keras pada ubun-ubunnya.

"Yongguk _sunbae?_ Bagaimana kabarnya?" ucap Yukwon dengan polosnya.

Jeonghan langsung memberikan tatapan paling mematikannya pada Yukwon. Karena acara 'Mari-kita-goda-Yoo-Youngjae' jadi hancur karena pertanyaan konyol Yukwon.

"Aku tak bisa pulang bareng nanti." tiba-tiba saja Youngjae angkat bicara.

" _Wae?"_ tanya Jeonghan "Ah, mengembalikan jasnya. Oh, manisnya." Goda Jeonghan untuk kedua kalinya.

" _Shut your fuck up,_ Jeonghan."

* * *

Jung Daehyun masih terengah, sehabis berlari dua puluh putaran dan membuat dengkulnya terasa hampir pecah karena dipaksa berlari berbanyak itu. Ia masih memegangi lututnya yang berdering nyeri pada tempatnya. Ditambah napas tersengal dan juga tenggorokan yang butuh dibasahi. Jam pelajaran pertama sudah mulai sejak lama, tapi dia pasti butuh mengistirahatkan semua selnya yang kejang-kejang. Air. Dia hanya berpikir air sedaritadi. Tenggorokannya sakit. Rasanya seluruh kerongkongannya terbakar dan bahkan sukar untuk mengeluarkan suara barang sedikit.

Ia merogoh saku kemeja juga celananya. Dan baru ingat dirinya kalau dia meninggalkan uang sakunya di tas. Jahanam, jadi ia harus menahan sakit tenggorokannya sampai istirahat pertama? _Are you kidding me?_

Daehyun mengatur napasnya di atas bangku panjang, menarik napas susah payah seraya menahan rasa hausnya. _Hazel_ -nya menutup rapat. Benar-benar mengistirahatkan dirinya.

" _Dingin?"_ dahi Daehyun tiba-tiba saja terasa menggigil. Ada sesuatu yang menempel pada jidatnya. Pria itu membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Menatap ke atas dahinya dan mendapati sebotol air mineral yang mengembun menyatu dengan dahinya.

Daehyun melirik pada siapa yang baik hati memberi air untuknya, " _Sunbae?"_ mata Daehyun tampak tak senang, langsung diambilnya mineral yang ada di dahinya. Dan meneguknya kasar.

Yongguk duduk di sebelahnya, hanya mengamati Daehyun yang hampir mati kehausan dalam diam. Memberi waktu Daehyun untuk membuka mulut setelah selesai dengan perihal tenggorokannya yang terasa terbakar.

Daehyun langsung menghabiskan botol mineral itu sekali tenggak, lalu ia usap bercak air yang masih menetes dari bibirnya dan mengacuhkan tatapan Yongguk padanya.

"Lelah?" tanya Yongguk yang bodohnya pasti ia tahu jawabannya. Untuk apa ditanya?

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Kemana jas-mu?" tanya Yongguk untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Daehyun langsung beranjak dari posisi.

' _Grep ..'_

"Ke markas setelah pulang, aku ingin bicara padamu." Yongguk melepas tangan Daehyun setelah selesai berujar pada Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan tanpa menoleh kearah Yongguk yang memaku disana. Si dingin yang satu lagi, Jung Daehyun.

* * *

 **To Be Continued ..**

* * *

 **A/N :** Yuhuu, Jungie balik dengan chapter 3 ini *nyengir*

Eh, eh, eh. Akhirnya Jungie update sore-sore /ketawa daevil/. Kawan-kawan! Gua mau ngasih tau kalian semua. Bahagianya gua besok rabu ketemu mas Daehyun *plak. Konser men konserrr! Bayangin Daehyun dateng di depan gua, trus ngasih flykiss trus di kedipin manja dari stage #Jungiewasdead.

Tapi,

Tapi,

Tapi boong!

WAHAHAHA. Yang mau nonton konser bukan Jungie, tapi perwakilan dari Finland. Apalah daya Indo fans :'' Ih, pengen curhat nih, gua lagi kesel sekali sama JDH -_- apaan sih tuh rambut blonde? Abis dapet pencerahan dari Justin Bieber gara-gara abis bermusafir dari Toronto gitu? HIIHHHH, gak ngaku JDH jadi suami hari ini gua. Jangan nyanyi feel so good sana, nyanyi baby baby baby oh~ ae :'' Sumpah lu kek anak ilang mas *nangis*

D : Deq, mintanya apa sih dari mas?

J : Minta tiket konser gratis sama cintamu mas

D : /kdrt Jungie/

Apadah, ahh. Aslinya kemarin aku udah edit naskah ini. Eh, malah ke reset trus ngilang semua kan adeq kitati :'' Ampe guling-gulingan. Hiks. Hari ini ada moment pairing kelas gua juga yang ketinggalan kan jadi bete T^T Jadi editan yang udah perfect akhirnya rada ngacak karena pusing -_-

AH, SUDAH DEDEQ LELAH INI KUDU NGETIK DI TENGAH KERIBUTAN KELAS :'' PUSING~~

Maaf pula kalo ada kata yang wrecked, sumpah Jungie pusing hari ini denger gaduhnya kelas T^T

Annyeong!

.

.

 **Love,**

 **Jungie.**


	4. Chap 4 : First Taste

_**Last Chapter ..**_

"Kemana jas-mu?" tanya Yongguk untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Daehyun langsung beranjak dari posisi.

'Grep ..'

"Ke markas setelah pulang, aku ingin bicara padamu." Yongguk melepas tangan Daehyun setelah selesai berujar pada Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan tanpa menoleh kearah Yongguk yang memaku disana.

* * *

 **Wildest Youth : First Taste**

.

 _Jungie present_

 _._

 **Main Cast :**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Bang Yongguk

 **Author :**

 _Jungie_

 **Summary :**

Pemuda yang tak hentinya berurusan dengan masa lalu. Yang saling menyimpan dendam dan menamengi diri dengan ego mereka. Jadi, salahkah sejarah?

 **Disclaimer :**

All cast is god and their parent own.

 **Warning :**

Typo(s) is allowed (?). Boys Love! Don't like? Just tab 'close' and don't judge!

And sorry for very late update _*nyengir unyu_ *

* * *

Tergesa-gesa, Youngjae mengemasi tas selempangnya dan langsung disampirkan di samping tubuhnya setelah mendengar guru di depan sana mengucapkan "selamat sore" pada semua murid. Seperti yang dikata tadi pagi, ia akan mengembalikan jas sekolah Jung Daehyun. Tak ada niatan lain, hanya mengembalikannya.

Lambaian tangan Youngjae disambut Jeonghan dan Yukwon yang duduk sama-sama akan meninggalkan kelas. Cuma beda arah. Rekannya hanya memberikan tepukan hangat dan berdoa semua tak terjadi apapun karena insiden – kumaksud janjian – mereka untuk bertemu di jam pulang sekolah.

Derap besar-besar merongrongi koridor yang masih sibuk dipenuhi pelajar-pelajar yang lelah otak setelah banyak belajar seharian. Sesekali Youngjae bertabrakan dengan bahu-bahu kuat mereka dan dia pilih tak acuh dengan itu. Masih melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kedua lutut pria bersurai pekat itu berhenti menggerakkan sendinya, tengok kesana-kemari mencari Jung Daehyun yang terlanjur sudah mengikat janji dengannya. Yoo Youngjae penat, ingin segera kembali ke rumah tentramnya.

"Kemana Daehyun?" herannya sesampainya disana.

' _Puk..'_ Sebuah tangan mendarat lembut pada pucuk kepala Youngjae. Membuat degup jantung Youngjae tiba-tiba saja berhenti beberapa saat karena tertegun. Rasanya, ini sudah sangat lama – "Semangat sekali, _eoh?"_

Sapaan Daehyun padanya sungguh tak ditolak mentah oleh Youngjae, ia hanya menerimanya. Tak berkutik dan nyaman – tangannya yang selalu hangat. Seakan ada suatu yang hangat terus mengaliri peredaran darahnya. Berdesir tak sadar dengan gumpalan darah yang memberikan kehangatan tak biasa dari dirinya. Pria yang masih ada di balik punggungnya itu menghentikan usakannya. Membatu Yoo Youngjae beberapa detik. Menatap kosong koridor yang sama-sama kosongnya dengan siratannya.

Youngjae yang telah meraup akal yang sempat mengapung di angan akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya. Melenggang beberapa senti agar tak terlalu dekat dengan Daehyun. "Kiranya aku dibuat menunggu selama empat belas setengah detik."

Daehyun terkekeh, lucunya Youngjae yang mendumal jujur dengan bibir penuh dan pipinya yang menggemaskan. "Aku kira kau kabur."

Decak Youngjae diselingi kerling matanya malas, "Kalau bukan karena jas-mu ini. Mana sudi aku kesini."

Surai terang Daehyun dengan lemahnya bergoyang di atas kepalanya ketika kepalanya bergerak. Keheningan mendadak mendempur sepasang pemuda itu. Saling ragu menemukan tatapan dan manik mereka. Daehyun terus menatap lurus pada makhluk di depannya. Youngjae malah mematung, lupa akan tujuan awalnya. Suara kernyihan terdengar, "Manja, harus aku juga yang lepaskan?"

Daehyun langsung menarik Youngjae mendekat tubuhnya, Youngjae benar-benar lupa. Otaknya seakan terisi akan hal yang samar-samar dan tak dapat dijelaskan rinci olehnya. Kosong tapi bercelah. Suara tolakan kecil terlenguh dari Youngjae yang mendapati Daehyun sudah berusaha melepas dasinya. Tuhan, ini terlalu dekat.

"D, dae. Aku bisa sendiri." Youngjae mencoba menepis tangan Daehyun yang melingkari dasinya. Youngjae sungguh kehabisan kata. Daehyun mengukir senyum samar dari bibirnya – manis. Itu yang ada di benak Daehyun sedaritadi.

"Sebagai ganti setelah aku lari dua puluh putaran." Daehyun ber- _smirk_ licik. Kentara sekali kalau manusia bermarga Jung ini sangat puas menjahili Yoo Youngjae yang hanya berdiri kikuk pada posisinya.

Youngjae memilih menolehkan kepalanya agar tak menatap mata Daehyun langsung. Inilah yang lucu dari seorang Yoo Youngjae, bukan karena semacam _skinship_ atau sentuhan yang diresponnya. Melainkan tatapan, dia akan salah tingkah sedemikian rupa kalau ada yang menatapnya terlalu dalam dan – dekat.

"Sudah lama tak melihatmu segugup ini," pergelangan Daehyun masih bergerak menaikan kerah Youngjae, "jangan pura-pura dingin padaku."

Youngjae tidak menanggapi, hanya fokus pada dinding penyekat yang ada di mana-mana. Ia bersumpah, ia tidak suka ditatap dan berada di posisi yang sedekat ini. Ini membuatnya risih. Youngjae menurutinya saja apa mau Daehyun. Apapun, asal bukan hal tak masuk akal yang dia minta atau lakukan. Daehyun bisa bilang semacam balas budi. Youngjae mengenal Daehyun, pria ini selalu tak suka dengan hutang budi atau semacamnya. Kalau ia sudah membantumu banyak, kau juga harus membayar sebanyak yang dia beri padamu. Tipe pria yang sedikit – aku bahkan tak yakin bisa dibilang sedikit – menyebalkan.

Suasana di sekitar mereka termakan keheningan. Hanya ada Daehyun yang sekarang sibuk melepas jasnya yang melekat di perawakan laki-laki dihadapannya. Dan Youngjae yang sibuk mengelak dari tatapan sosok depannya.

Youngjae masih ada di posisinya, sedikit curiga pada Daehyun yang tiba-tiba saja memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Perlahan, namun pasti Daehyun memajukan kakinya. Saat tubuh Youngjae tidak jauh lebih dari sepuluh senti dari pembatas ruang. Suara dentuman menggema,

' _Brugh..'_ detak jantung Youngjae berjalan makin tak keruan. Berdentang-dentang seperti genderang gendang, bahkan menjalar pada telinganya. Dapat didengar degup Youngjae pada telinganya. Ia kini menatap mata tajam Daehyun langsung – memojokkan – pada mata elangnya.

Youngjae berusaha melepas sangkar Daehyun padanya. Percuma, ia lupa segalanya. Kehilangan rasio. Bibirnya bergerak kaku, pita suaranya tercekat. Ia ketakutan, ia tak ingin matanya bertemu dengan manik siapapun. Ini kutukan! Apa yang terjadi pada jantungnya?

"Maaf atas kegoyahanku." Kedua tangan Daehyun berkuasa pada kedua pipi Youngjae. Merengkuhnya mendekat dengan mata terkatup. Bibir dinginnya, yang bertolakan dengan suhu tubuhnya mendarat pada belahan indah Youngjae. Seketika, jantungnya terasa sudah melesat menghancurkan rusuk-rusuknya. Terlampau terkejut dengan Daehyun yang berupaya melumat bibirnya lembut. Terlalu lembut, yang berbalik belakang dengan tangannya yang bergerak brutal pada tengguk juga punggungnya. Youngjae mencoba tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun kata –

"Nghh.." lenguhan terindah Youngjae, yang dinanti Daehyun akhirnya tertangkap basah oleh kupingnya. Suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Daehyun. Youngjae terlalu sensitif. Daehyun semakin menggencarkan ciumannya, tidak tangggung. Si nakal yang ada di depannya kini menggigit bibir Youngjae. Tanpa Daehyun sadari, pria manis di depannya sudah sejak tadi menutup obsidiannya – menikmati kulum demi kulum yang bertahta penuh padanya.

Youngjae memekik kecil, berkat deretan gigi Daehyun yang menggeram kuat pada bibirnya. Melesaklah lidah panjang Daehyun pada gua hangatnya. Mengadu dan membelitkan lidahnya. Menautkan dalam seraya menjenjangkan lehernya agak dapat leluasa menggeserkan sendi bersimpangan dengan lawan mainnya.

Tangannya tersampur pada helaian rambut Daehyun, lembut bahkan beberapa semerbak _menthol_ bercampur peluh. Hujat sumsum belakang Youngjae yang memberi perintah kurang ajar di waktu-waktu tak tepat seperti ini. Bukan kehendaknya juga keinginan murni dirinya. Ia hanya mabuk akan rasa menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya. Ini pertama kalinya, merasakan ciuman berhasrat dan seliar ini.

Youngjae mengaku, terlalu banyak anime, manga, dan bermacam-macam hal berunsur _hentai_ yang ia tonton dan bahkan sudah jadi suatu yang biasa baginya. Tapi, merasakannya? Sungguh bahkan baru kali ini dia tahu rasanya.

Dari bibir merekah Youngjae ia turun pada liukan tengguknya. Menempelkan bibir dinginnya, menggoda dan mencerai-berai akal sehat. Tanpa melepas bibir di perjenjangannya, tangannya menyelusup pada benik-benik kancing Youngjae. Membuka satu persatu, hingga berhenti sampai pada benik ketiga Youngjae dari atas.

Pria itu menelanjangi pundak Youngjae. Mencicipi setiap tapak pundak kanan Youngjae, mencumbuinya dengan gairah. Dan baru berpikir akan melumat manis dan meninggalkan sekilas bercak yang akan lama terhapus oleh hari. Lumatan pertama berhias lenguhan pendek Youngjae yang putus asa terbuat. Disambut sukacita oleh seringai nakal Daehyun. Dan kali ini ia akan mencetak bercak kecupan yang kedua, ketiga, bahkan lebih banyak lagi –

' _Dreet.. dreett..'_ umpatan frustrasi Daehyun menghentikan kegiatan mereka sepihak. Ponselnya bergetar. Ah, bisakah untuk datang di waktu yang tepat? Ia merogoh saku celananya, dan mengetuk tombol yang ada di sisi ponselnya. Luar biasa, Yongguk yang memanggilnya.

Punggung Youngjae masih menempel rekat pada dinding, menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk menopang tubuhnya yang masih bergemetar. Entah, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya di mata Daehyun. Ini – memalukan. Youngjae berdiam diri, merengut dan sedikit kecewa – _Tunggu! Kecewa?!_

Daehyun membenturkan sebentar kepalannya pada dinding sebelum menerima panggilan Yongguk yang seakan sebagai perintah mutlak buat Jung Daehyun.

.

 ** _[On call]_**

.

' _Klik.'_

" _Yeoboseyo,_ Yongguk _sunbae?"_ Daehyun menyapa Yongguk yang ada di seberang ponselnya dengan nada tenang. Berusaha tenang maksudnya.

" _Sudah selesai?"_

Daehyun mengernyit, kemana arah bicaranya?

" _Beres bermain-main dengan bonekamu?"_

" _Hyung,_ kau –"

' _Klik.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baru bicara sepatah kata, akhirnya panggilannya di padamkan sepihak oleh orang yang bercakap di ponselnya. Derap kecil menggema, membuat Daehyun dan Youngjae bersamaan menoleh ke sumbernya. Keduanya hanya membelalak, seperberapa detik kehilangan napas. Terutama Youngjae yang seperti seonggok mayat yang hampir merenggangkan nyawa.

Yongguk menghampiri tubuh Youngjae yang layaknya tak bernyawa di sana. Berlari dan melayangkan satu buah hantaman yang membuat Youngjae langsung terkapar terhempas ke tanah. "Bajingan!" Yongguk bersimpuh sembari menggenggam kerahnya keras "Belum puas dengan adikku yang kau campakan?! Sekarang kau jadi laki-laki jalang? HAH!"

Daehyun menendang tubuh Yongguk agar dapat menjauh dari Youngjae yang mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Daehyun menarik kerah belakang Yongguk, tak peduli kainnya akan sobek atau pria di bawahnya akan tercekik. Yang penting sekarang adalah menjauhkan monster ini segera menjauh.

Youngjae segera memundurkan tubuh, berupaya membangunkan seluruh tubuh dengan merangkak pada bangku yang ada di atasnya. Daehyun menekan lututnya pada dada Yongguk agar tak bergerak dari posisinya. " _Ga_." Daehyun masih sama, mengunci semua gerak Yongguk.

Youngjae segagapan, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Memutar otak untuk menjaga harga dirinya atau sebaliknya kabur dengan pengecutnya. "Tuli? _Palli,_ _ga!"_ pekik Daehyun membuat keyakinan Youngjae untuk melarikan diri mendominan. Ia berlari meninggalkan keduanya. Menuruti instingnya bertahan hidup. Youngjae sadar, ia tak akan pernah berhasil mengalahkan Yongguk. Bahkan Daehyun sekalipun. Bukan dirinya jika berurusan dengan adu kekuatan. Bukan Youngjae lemah, tapi tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk berkelahi.

Daehyun masih menahan Yongguk yang memberontak di bawah kungkungannya. Menguping derap Youngjae, memastikan jika dirinya sudah jauh dari hadapan keduanya. Perlahan langkah-langkah itu memudar, menjauh sebisa kakinya melangkah. Pria itu menarik napasnya berat, lalu dengan berani menatap mata Yongguk.

"Apa hak mu," tangannya mencengkram kerah di bawahnya, "untuk menggangguku?"

"Kau masih punya hubung –"

"Hubungan? Hubungan?! Aku wakil dan kau ketua!" tangan itu makin kuat pada kerahnya, "berhentilah mengurusi hidupku!"

Yongguk bergeming, bukan berarti tangannya tak menggerayangi pergelangan Daehyun yang memekik kerahnya. Mata berbalas mata. Yongguk dan Daehyun saling menatap dalam kemurkaan.

"Jadi kau mengaitkannya dengan Hyerin? Adikmu itu?" Daehyun memberi kilatan mengerikan, "Bukan salah Youngjae, itu salah adikmu yang berlebihan."

"Bukan cuma dia, Jung Daehyun!" pekik Yongguk mematikan, membunuh keberanian setiap orang dengan tatapan dan amarahnya – minus Daehyun.

"Aku? Jangan terlalu berharap, Bang Yongguk."

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

.

.

Daehyun masih berjalan tenang dengan jaket yang tersampir pada pundak jenjangnya. Menerobos lampu jalanan yang remang dengan langkah gontai. Turnamen antar-sekolah tahun ini cukup melelahkan. Ia masih mengenakan lengkap _jersey_ juga sepatu bolanya. Musim semi berkamuflase menjadi musim panas yang penuh peluh. Suhu seolah berubah begitu melonjak.

Laki-laki itu masih berjalan dengan kepenatan. Ia mengusap-usap rambutnya berkali-kali berkat keringat yang membanjirinya. Ia luar biasa mengantuk bahkan untuk berjalan ke rumah sekalipun.

Mendadak, Daehyun menghentikan langkah. Menghela cepat dan segera menarik suara, "Junhong _-ah._ Berhentilah mengikutiku."

Pemilik nama itu mendelik, tertangkap basah oleh Daehyun yang sudah daritadi dikuntiti olehnya. Ratusan kali Junhong terpergoki, dan Daehyun memergokinya. Pria dengan _jersey_ penuh itu membalik badan. Dan menemukan Junhong yang gelagapan salah tingkah lalu kembali menyembunyikan dirinya lagi ke tiang listrik yang sama dengan perawakannya.

"Junhong- _ah,_ sebentar lagi ujian kelulusanmu," Junhong hanya mengintip sekilas Daehyun yang berdiri di sana, " Jangan buang waktumu hanya karena jadi mata-mataku terus-terusan."

Laki-laki tinggi itu masih menyembunyikan dirinya dari balik tiang listrik yang menghadangnya. Padahal Daehyun sering ke rumahnya – yang juga rumah Youngjae juga – sesekali dalam seminggu. Apa itu masih kurang untuk Junhong, ia tak tahu. Yang pasti dia selalu mengikutinya setelah pulang sekolah tiba.

Biasanya Daehyun akan membiarkan Junhong berkeliaran selama jam pulang sekolahnya. Sekarang dia sedikit jengah dengan kelakukan Junhong agaknya – kurang kerjaan.

"Kemarilah," Daehyun mengayunkan tangannya supaya Junhong kecil mendekat, "ayolah. Dan kumohon kali ini jangan kabur."

Pria dengan seragam utuhnya melangkah pendek-pendek, terasa berat mengangkat kakinya. Malas sekali sepatunya menapak di tanah. Daehyun tersenyum, senyum lembut. Tapi entah mengapa Junhong merasa senyum itu kurang tulus jika bukan Youngjae yang menerima. Ya, Junhong selalu tahu jika Daehyun akan tersenyum dengan tatapan tak bisa terartikan. Tulus.

Daehyun melipat tangan dan menentengnya di pinggang. Mengusak surai canggung dan masih tersenyum lucu. " _Dongsaeng,_ aku akan pulang dengan aman. Tak perlu mengikutiku tiap hari seperti ini. Kau pasti lelah juga."

" _M, mian,_ telah mengganggumu." Pria dengan perawakan kurus itu menunduk dalam lalu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

" _Aniya,_ tapi aku malah yang khawatir padamu." Ujar Daehyun.

Suara desisan angin malam menjadi pertanda bahwa mereka kehabisan kata-kata, sama-sama diam di posisi yang tak berubah. Daehyun menggaruk tengguknya bingung, dan sepertinya Junhong akan membuka mulutnya lagi, " _Hyung,_ a, aku ingin tahu," sela Junhong, Daehyun mengernyitkan alisnya – mempersilahkan Junhong bertanya "k, kenapa.. ketika kau.. menatap Youngjae _hyung_ , _hyung_ akan sangat senang dan punya senyum yang beda kalau Youngjae _hyung_ yang memperhatikanmu,"

Diam, entah kata apa yang akan keluar. Daehyun seakan kehilangan kamus kosakata dalam otaknya. Ah, Junhong yang duduk di bangku kelas enam sekolah dasar bisa bicara selancar ini. Agak mengejutkan untuk Daehyun yang selisih dua tingkat darinya. "Daehyun _hyung,_ kau memang ramah dan juga baik. Bahkan lebih sering bercanda denganku daripada Youngjae _hyung._ T, tapi.. aku rasa aku –" Daehyun mendongak dan setia mendengarkan, "– iri padanya. Aku cuma seperti adikmu, tapi kau memperlakukan Youngjae lebih dari sekedar teman,

Jadi, _hyung._ Kau suka pada Youngjae _hyung?_ "

Daehyun menggaruk tengguknya gelisah, berkali-kali mencoba memutar otak. Menimang jawaban yang patut di keluarkan. "I, iya.."

Junhong tersenyum tipis, masam. "Padahal aku suka padamu, _hyung._ "

Mata laki-laki itu hampir saja keluar dari rongga matanya. Berharap-harap kalau telinganya sedikit gangguan dan salah dengar. Daehyun terlonjak kaget, tertegun dan membeku di tempatnya.

" _Junhong-ah! Kau di sana?"_

derap kecil dan teriakan khawatir seseorang dari radius beberapa puluh meter dari kedua terdengar samar di gendang telinga Daehyun juga Junhong. Junhong menengok, tapi Daehyun masih diam. Youngjae mendumel tak jelas dengan langkah terseok. Rupanya ia mencari adiknya sedaritadi. Daehyun menatap mereka berdua bergiliran, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

.

.

 ** _Back to normal_**

.

.

Youngjae meringkuk di kasurnya, memilih tak berurusan dengan _games,_ komik, ponsel, media sosial atau apapun. Terlalu banyak teror Bang Yongguk di ponselnya. Entah, besok ia akan masuk sekolah atau tidak. Bahkan dia tahu masalah kontak Youngjae pun ia tak tahu. Youngjae terlalu ketakutan untuk memblokir semua pesan Yongguk. Hingga berujung dengan ponselnya yang terus-terusan bersuara. Terlalu berdosakah dirinya untuk menolak Hyerin dan err .. mendapat perhatian lebih dari Jung Daehyun? Bahkan itu bukan yang ia inginkan. Ia benar-benar ingin Daehyun pergi dari hari-harinya. Semua ini karena Jung Daehyun hadir.

Ia kehilangan dan terluka karena pria itu. Youngjae mengulet tak tenang sambil menyiapkan diri untuk sekali lagi mengecek ponselnya yang sudah didiamkan empat jam. Youngjae yakin kalau Yongguk juga seorang peretas. Ah, bermasalah dengan seorang preman sekaligus peretas membuat masalahnya makin ruwet. Oh ya, ditambah Jung Daehyun yang jadi seorang yang ikut andil dalam persentase kesialannya.

Youngjae menjelentang, mengangkat ponselnya. Astaga, bahkan emailnya di obrak abrik oleh Yongguk. Ia pening, bagaimana masalah ini akan selesai kalau Yongguk tak akan pernah berhenti membencinya?

" _Chagiya_ , tidak mau makan malam, um?" teriak ibu Youngjae yang mungkin sudah ketiga kalinya ia mengetuk pintu kamar Youngjae, "Setidaknya kamu makan sedikit."

Pria bertubuh mungil itu mengeratkan ringkukannya, " _Shireo, Umma._ Aku masih kenyang."

Nyonya Yoo menarik napas dalam, menggidikkan bahu karena tak tahu lagi bagaimana membujuk anaknya. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan Youngjae yang sering seperti ini semenjak beberapa tahun lalu. Dan banyak sudah laporan-laporan anaknya karena kenakalannya di sekolah. Padahal, dulu dia adalah anak penurut dan paling manis yang ia miliki. Tapi waktu menelannya. "Ya sudahlah, kalau lapar hangatkan saja makanannya di kulkas."

Youngjae melenguh mengiyakan saja. Lebih memikirkan bibirnya daripada nafsu makannya yang anjlok drastis. Apa yang dilakukannya bersama Daehyun sangatlah tidak dibenarkan. Pikirkan Youngjae! Kau pria dan dia juga sama. Dan kedua kalinya bibir berhargamu direnggut kesuciannya oleh Jung Daehyun. Bukannya masalahnya sekarang jadi dua lipat? Kalau Yongguk juga masuk masalahnya? Masuk ke lingkaran setan dan tak menemukan celah untuk memutuskannya.

" _Aish, molla molla molla."_ Pekik Youngjae dengan tangan yang mengacak kasar surainya.

* * *

Bel makan siang berdering, menunjukkan semua murid diperbolehkan berkeliaran kembali di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tak terkecuali Youngjae. perutnya meronta diisi walau jujur saja masih ada perasaan getir. Masih khawatir tentang hal kemari.

Youngjae mengangkat nampan yang penuh dengan makan siangnya, mengambil semangkuk nasi, daging, dan sedikit sup di atasnya. Sepotong puding juga melengkapi makan siangnya – _dessert_ makan siangnya kali ini.

"Ah,"Ia menuntun nampannya hati-hati, "selamat makan siang!". Pekiknya mencoba menyemangati diri setelah insiden hari lalu. Dirinya berjalan ke meja kosong yang masih tersedia di pojok atau tengah ruang makan sekolah. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, beberapa garis hitam mengantung indah di pelupuknya. Mungkin lelah berguling-guling di kasur karena tidurnya tak kunjung nyenyak tadi malam.

Pria itu menatap jalan sedikit kabur, pikiran-pikiran yang menjejal seluruh otaknya seakan berpaut-paut jadi satu sehingga membuatnya pusing bukan kepalang. Youngjae tersenyum tipis, masih bisa menemukan bangku kosong yang ada di hadapan rekannya. Ah, mereka memang sangat baik pada Youngjae.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah tanpa melihat ke bawah, terlalu sumringah dengan bangku kosong yang diduduki Yukwon dan Jeonghan. Hingga akhirnya –

' _Prangg!'_ suara gedebuk beriringan dengan nampan yang jatuh dan membuat segala rupa makanan yang ada di atasnya hancur lebur. Youngjae meringis, merasakan perihnya sikut juga lututnya yang terantuk ubin dingin. Suara tawa juga olok-olokan menyerbu Youngjae. Ya, inilah sial yang bakal menyertainya jika bermasalah dengan geng sekolah. Ini belum seberapa. Youngjae yakin pasti akan ada yang lain lagi.

Jeonghan dengan cekatan berdiri dari bangkunya, menghampiri Youngjae yang sudah kacau balau dengan tumpahan sup, fla puding, dan segala macam makanan yang mengotori bajunya.

" _Boneka malang~"_

" _Dasar, jalang."_

" _Tak tahu malu, memang."_

Segerombolan kawan-kawan Yongguk bersuka ria mengutuki Youngjae yang masih berusaha menebas-nebas baju kumalnya. Ia dihakimi. Semua ini rasanya benar-benar tak adil. Youngjae sendirian, bersama masalah yang mahadahsyat. Youngjae kehilangan segala kekuatan dalam rautnya. Youngjae melirik ke meja yang habis-habisan mencercanya. Hanya ada dua orang yang tak berkata disana. Yang pertama, adalah Bang Yongguk. Dan kedua adalah Jung Daehyun. Youngjae mencebikkan bibirnya, muak karena Jung Daehyun yang sekedar menjaga _image-_ nya di depan orang banyak.

' _Bragh..'_ gebrakan meja terdengar nyaring. Langsung saja menjadi sorotan seisi ruang makan sekolah karena keributan yang terjadi. Youngjae terkesiap, ketika semua hipotesis tentang diri Daehyun ternyata sepenuhnya salah.

"Berhentilah – mengganggu – Yoo Youngjae! DENGAR?!" matanya menatap tajam Yongguk yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Beberapa detik mata mereka berpapasan dengan segala kemuakan. Daehyun berlalu dan langsung menghampiri Youngjae yang masih memaku. Menarik paksa lengannya menjauh dari ruang makan sekolah disertai berontakan Youngjae.

Daehyun tak menggagas, menggeretnya keluar dari keramaian dan tak mengindahkan sekitarnya. Youngjae menghentakan tangannya ketika sampai pada tepi tangga kelas.

"Berhenti juga merusuhiku, Jung Daehyun!" Youngjae menatap mata tajam mata Daehyun, "Kau, tak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan adikku,"

Aku, tak pernah kenal siapa kau dan anggap aku tak pernah tahu kau ada di dunia ini."

Jantungnya tertohok oleh kata Youngjae, kata sederhana yang mengingatkan semua kejadian lalu yang berputar-putar kembali layaknya rol film. Daehyun tak menahan Youngjae lagi, membiarkan dia berlalu dan menyisakan Daehyun yang masih ada di posisinya.

Daehyun yang patut disalahkan sekarang, ia yang harus tanggung semua ini. Bahkan sampai detik ini. Ia masih merasakan sakit _._

' _Youngjae, kau masih menaruh dendam padaku?'_

* * *

 **#TBC**

* * *

A/N : Huwaaa.. kembali dengan cerita gaje seorang Jungie yang sibuk ini itu~

Ini maaf banget baru 2 minggu aku update. Beberapa hari lalu aku agak mampet buat nyambungin ceritanya. Maklum, gak bisa banyak mikir karena kepikiran UKK juga tugas + remedial yang numpuk segudang. Hayati lelah, bang. /sok nge-'tenggelamnya kapal van der wijck'/ Tapi gua blom baca bukunya *nyengir unyu*.

Oh, ya! Sekedar curhat gak mutu aja nih. Hari ini adalah H-1 satunya si _*beep*_ ulang tahun. Gak mutu banget masa kenal 3,5 tahun, tau ultahnya sekarang. Dih, teman macam apa kau, Jungie! Dulu sempet mau ngestalk eh malah gak ketemu-temu tanggalnya -_- /ah, stalker dasar/. Masa udah mau setahun kagak ketemu masih di baperin, cihh. Najong si Jungie.

Anak kebumen gua sibuk UKK yak! caii, semangat mas (?) Adek tunggu mas di altar /digebuk inisial 'W'/

Okie dokiee, Jungie masih banyak catetan yang belum di tulis. So, maaf banget juga karena aku buat ff gak panjang-panjang :') Blom cocok jadi penulis yang kejar-kejaran deadline kaya yang ono-ono (?) Mikirnya masih belet huhuhu. Dan hari ini aku males ngedit. Waks. Maaf kalo ada salah kata.

DOAIN UKK JUNGIE BIAR LANCAR + DAPET HASIL MAKSIMAL YAAA!

.

.

 _Sweet greeting,_

 _Jungie._


	5. Chap 5 : You? Again?

_**Last Chapter..**_

"Berhenti juga merusuhiku, Jung Daehyun!" Youngjae menatap mata tajam mata Daehyun, "Kau, tak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan adikku,"

Aku, tak pernah kenal siapa kau dan anggap aku tak pernah tahu kau ada di dunia ini."

Jantungnya tertohok oleh kata Youngjae, kata sederhana yang mengingatkan semua kejadian lalu yang berputar-putar kembali layaknya rol film. Daehyun tak menahan Youngjae lagi, membiarkan dia berlalu dan menyisakan Daehyun yang masih ada di posisinya.

Daehyun yang patut disalahkan sekarang, ia yang harus tanggung semua ini. Bahkan sampai detik ini. Ia masih merasakan sakit _._

' _Youngjae, kau masih menaruh dendam padaku?'_

* * *

 **Wildest Youth : You? Again?**

.

 _Jungie present_

 _._

 **Main Cast :**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Other Cast :**

Bang Yongguk

Choi Junhong

 **Author :**

 _Jungie_

 **Summary :**

Entah, ini rencana tuhan yang – konyol.

 **Disclaimer :**

 _All cast is god and their parent own._

 **Warning :**

 _Typo(s) is allowed (?). Boys Love! Don't like? Just tab 'close' and don't judge!_

* * *

Daehyun menengadahkan kepalanya, masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Kepalanya berdenyut oleh kata-kata Youngjae yang barusan menghantui benak. Berkali-kali Daehyun mencoba menjernihkan otak, beranggapan kalau menghela napas panjang banyak-banyak dan berdiam diri disana dapat sedikit membenahi kerisauannya.

Hanya dirinya yang berdiri di tepi anak tangga, tak peduli dengan bel sekolah yang sudah berdering sejak tadi dan memilih berdiri memaku disana.

Desus panjang akhirnya kembali membuatnya tenang. Walau suasana hatinya masih kacau, tapi beban kepalanya sedikit berkurang. Tak seberat sebelumnya. Ia pun merunduk setelah lama ia bergelut dengan pandangan kosong dan bergegas ke kelasnya sekarang juga.

Ia mengangkat kakinya gontai, derapnya berhenti ketika ada sesuatu yang sedikit ganjal tergeletak di lantai sana. Kartu nama –

Laki-laki bertubuh semapai itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mengambil selembar kartu nama yang tergoler di ubin yang dingin dan segera membacanya dengan teliti.

" _Korean cosplay community_.." suara desisnya kala ia membaca sepotong kartu itu.

"Ah, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia."

Daehyun menyampingkan kepalanya. Ia mengantungi kartu nama itu tanpa panjang pikir. Tak peduli siapa pemiliknya dan pentingkah kartu nama itu. Ia langsung mengambilnya dan segera kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

Segelintir pedestrian berjalan dengan segala raut yang terlukis, berlalu lalang bersama. Derap mereka teredam oleh suara-suara bisingnya lalu lintas yang tak berangsur sepi. Decitan roda, suara ocehan, dan desisan angin yang bertabrakan dengan segala macam hal yang menyentuhnya. Lampu-lampu jalanan indah dengan lentera-lentera yang masih padam karena cahaya senja. Daun-daun di jalanan rasanya sesuatu yang lebih menyemarakkan jalanan yang mungkin masih terlalu tenang bagi Youngjae. Hanya kebisinginan kendaraan yang merajalela. Suasana trotoar masih dapat menyejukkan hati para pejalan kaki yang melintas.

Youngjae meneguk satu tegukan teh kotaknya. Membiarkan kotak itu menggantung di tangannya. Menengok kesana kemari untuk menemukan tong sampah untuk melempar kotak kosong yang ada di tangannya. Hanya berjaga-jaga.

Kakinya masih melangkah ke tempat yang ia tuju. Hari ini, ia memilih berjalan sendirian. Mencari ketenangan dan membuang jauh-jauh kekesalannya. Mungkin bukan keramaian yang Youngjae cari sekarang. Melainkan kesunyian. Ia berencana kembali mengunjungi perpustakaan kota, setelah sekian lama ia telah melupakannya berkat kejadian yang membuat dirinya sempat jatuh. Dan kali ini ia merindukannya.

Rindu akan aroma khas yang menguar di setiap halaman buku yang ia baca, bergelut dengan ketenangan, menjejali matanya dengan kata-kata indah yang terangkai rapih pada novel-novel disana, atau mencari-cari ribuan deret katalog hanya demi materi sekolah yang akan selalu ia catat pada _note-_ nya. Seperti kata Nyonya Yoo, dia adalah anak termanis yang dia punya dulu. Dulu – sedikit menyedihkan.

Pria bermata empat itu menggeser lalu menyembulkan kepalanya pada ambang pintu perpustakaan, aroma volatil khas bercampur segarnya udara pendingin ruangan menerpa penciuman juga wajah Youngjae. Sunyi – itu hal yang Youngjae gemari.

" _Jeogiyeo?"_ Teriak Youngjae yang teredam buku-buku yang ada di rak-rak tinggi. Belum ada jawaban. Youngjae tersenyum, rupanya pemandangan pertama perpustakaan disini tak ada ubahnya. Masih sama seperti empat tahun lalu.

Laki-laki yang terlilit setia oleh tasnya masuk dengan tenang dan berjalan tanpa merasa asing pada tempat yang telah ditinggalnya lama. Seharusnya dia akan merasa aneh kembali ke tempat ini. Karena apa? Yoo Youngjae yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti mengunjungi perpustakaan kota tanpa bicara apapun dan sekarang kembali ketika ia sudah tumbuh jadi lebih dewasa dan datang tanpa keterangan apa-apa.

Yoo Youngjae mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa perpustakaan yang jadi tempat langganannya ketika dirinya sibuk berkutat dengan buku tebalnya, tempat tidurnya saat ia menginap di perpustakaan karena takut pulang dengan alasan baru selesai mengerjakan tugasnya tengah malam, atau jadi tempat Youngjae dan penjaga perpustakaan untuk saling bersendau gurau disana.

Penjaga perpustakaan? – Youngjae baru ingat kalau dia belum menemuinya daritadi. Dia menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Mencari-cari tapi obsidiannya belum berpapas dengan sosok yang dimaksud. Youngjae menggeledah tasnya, baru ingat kalau ternyata dia tak mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan semenjak.. um, semenjak.. pastinya lama sekali.

"Eh, Youngjae- _ya? Omo!_ Itu kau kan?" seorang pria berpasang kacamata terkejut bukan main kala si adik yang ditelan bumi selama empat tahun akhirnya kembali. Ryewook buru-buru menaruh tumpukan buku yang ada di gendongannya. Menyambar Youngjae dengan pelukan dan usakan rambut hangat, "Sudah tinggi sekali kau, eh? Astaga, bocah ingusan yang suka menangis disini dulu. Hahaha."

"Aku rasa _hyung_ tak ada bedanya." Sahut Youngjae semangat.

Ryewook tertawa lepas, merasa tersanjung akan pujian Youngjae, "Tentu, aku kan awet muda."

"Oh Tuhan, ada kerutan di tepi matamu!" Ledek Youngjae yang di sambut rengutan Ryewook kecewa. "Berhenti mengejekku, bocah."

Kedua orang itu tergelak, mirip seperti seorang adik-kakak yang baru saja bermesra-mesra melepas rindu setelah lama tak jumpa. Mereka saling berbincang, melupakan segala hal tentang peraturan dilarang membuat keributan, tentang buku-buku yang harus di susun, katalog-katalog yang terbengkalai pun dengan tak sadar. Terlampau banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan lagi oleh keduanya. Masalah Youngjae yang menghilang, Ryewook yang sudah jadi mahasiswa, tentang penjaga perpustakaan magang dan banyak lagi.

"Ah," Youngjae meraih novel yang sempat terbiarkan beberapa menit karena perbincangan mereka, mengulur dan memberikan novel tebal itu kembali kepada pemiliknya, "aku belum mengembalikan ini selama... err... empat tahun. Jadi berapa denda buku ini selama empat tahun?"

Ryewook tertawa, tak sangka kalau Youngjae masih ingat pada buku yang ia pinjam selama ia menghilang, "Aku sudah menggantinya, tak perlu khawatir," tangannya kembali mengulur untuk memberikannya kepada Youngjae. "Ini hadiah dariku. Kurang baik apa aku, _eoh?"_

Youngjae berbinar, Ryewook _hyung_ memang terbaik! " _Gomawo hyung!_ Astaga aku berhutang banyak padamu." Youngjae menepuk tangan Ryewook yang ada di pangkuannya dengan keras. Terlanjur senang karena kebaikan hatinya. Pria itu mengecilkan matanya, membalas dengan senyuman dan ia melanjutkan segala tanya tentang Youngjae.

"Jadi, kemana saja kau 4 tahun ini? Kau tahu, aku kira kau lupa padaku. Atau aku yang bodohnya tak mencoba mengecek sekolahmu? Kau meresahkan, tahu. Darimana? Jelaskan padaku." Mulut Ryewook tak berhenti berkesumat kata-kata. Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan pada si Youngjae yang lenyap begitu saja.

"Entah," Youngjae merentangkan tangannya dan memangkunya pada kepalanya. "Lagipula kenapa _hyung_ tak cari tahu sendiri saja?" Youngjae mengikik dengan nada yang mengandung ejekan pada Ryewook. Hobinya membuat Ryewook penasaran.

"Masih sama menyebalkannya," Ryewook membenarkan tangkai kacamatanya. Mencibir lalu kembali meraih buku-bukunya. "Aku akan kembali lagi, aku harus menata buku ini ke rak."

Youngjae mengangguk, menutup matanya lelah dan kembali mengamati sekitarnya. Ryewook melambaikan tangan, seakan ia akan lama meninggalkannya. Ia berjalan dengan tumpukan buku di tangannya. Punggungnya yang semakin jauh membuat Youngjae makin melebarkan senyum. Aku kira ia akan lupa padaku – batinnya. Ia masih menghidu volatil yang menyeruak di samar-samar di hidungnya. Sungguh, cuma cat dinding juga jam dinding yang berbeda. Terutama dengan Ryewook _hyung –_ masih kekanakan. Walau nyatanya dia sudah kuliah. Di jurusan keperpustakaan, dulu dia masih siswa SMA kelas 3. Mungkin karena sering mengganti ibunya yang sering sakit keras. Lalu perlahan malah jadi hobi dan tekadnya. Sebenarnya, Youngjae tak begitu tertarik dengan perpustakaan atau buku. Tapi karena Ryewook _hyung_ yang selalu membujuknya untuk terus mengunjungi perpustakaan juga membaca buku-buku yang menurutnya bagus. Ternyata Youngjae jadi nyaman juga berlama-lama di perpustakaan. Mungkin kekuatan Ryewook itu mempengaruhi.

"Tidak bersama dengan laki-laki tan yang tampan itu?" sambung Ryewook tiba-tiba ketika barusaja selesai dengan tugasnya. Youngjae terlonjak, barusaja hampir tertidur karena saking tenangnya ada di tempat itu dan hawa yang benar-benar membuatnya mengantuk. "Daehyun maksudnya?"

"Ya, yang suka jongkok di depanmu kalau kau menangis di rak pojok sana. Kekeke," Ryewook kembali duduk disebelahnya. "Anehnya dia kesini kalau kau menangis saja."

"Dia tahu kemana kalau-kalau aku habis diejek atau sedang sedih. Ya, ke perpustakaan kota," ujar Youngjae tenang. "Tak banyak anak-anak sekolahku yang ke sini, dan jaraknya cuma satu kilo meter dari sekolah."

"Cuma? Mengerikan." Ryewook lagi-lagi menaruh pantatnya pada sofa. Duduk bersampingan dengan Youngjae dengan tangannya yang mengepal. Namun dengan nada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, lebih tenang dan pelan.

Youngjae menggaruk tengguknya, niatnya ke sini memang cuma ingin menyapa Ryewook. Untuk niatan membaca atau lainnya mungkin masih jadi pertimbangan. Ia benar-benar harus mengumpulkan _mood_ untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Jadi kau tak pernah menangis selama 4 tahun?"

Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya. Mencerna kembali dan tak dapat memakan bulat-bulat ucapannya.

"Kau kan menghilang selama 4 tahun," terangnya. "Jadi aku tarik kesimpulan kalau kau tak pernah menangis kalau bukan di perpustakaan ini."

"Ngawur," Youngjae tertawa, kesimpulan Ryewook dibilang tak masuk akal. "menangis 'kan bisa dimana saja." Terang Youngjae padanya.

"Jadi, kau itu cengeng." Ledek Ryewook sembari menyenggol lengan Youngjae meledek. Sedingin apapun adiknya itu, tak dapat dimungkiri kalau dia juga cengeng. Youngjae merengut tak suka, ledekan Ryewook memang selalu terdengar keterlaluan, tapi itulah yang membuat dirinya sangat mudah untuk dirindukan.

"Mau aku traktir ke cafe lain kali? Rabu dan Jumat aku bebas karena ada penjaga perpustakaan magang yang menggantiku. Aku juga dapat jam kuliah malam."

"Jadi anak kampus rupanya? Sombong sekali."

"Oh, jadi menolak tawaranku? Baiklah, aku tidak – "

"Memangnya aku tadi bilang 'tidak'?"

Ryewook memajukan wajahnya, mendekat lalu berdesis, "Iya, iya, aku kalah."

Youngjae terkikik, Ryewook memang orang yang lebih suka mengalah kalau berdebat dengannya. Karena intinya, ia tak akan menang. "Baiklah, kapanpun. Asalkan kau hubungi aku terlebih dulu."

* * *

Kamera berirama menggelayut di tengkuk pria yang bermandi peluh di terik pagi menuju siang. Junghwa, bersama lelaki yang sama-sama bermandi peluh mengibas-ngibas baju yang lekat pada kulitnya. Mengintip jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan dan menghitung jarum jam yang berdetakan. Seungcheol berkali-kali menggosok tengkuknya yang keberatan kamera beserta Junghwa yang sibuk mendumal dengan ponselnya. Hampir 30 menit, mereka berdua menunggu bakal calon model mereka. Nihil, setengah jam mereka sudah dihabiskan hanya untuk menunggu.

"Junghwa _,_ kita dibuat menunggu gara-gara calon model kita sendiri?" Seungcheol menghempas tubuhnya ke bangku taman dengan sisa tenaganya. Panas matahari sudah menyengat tenaganya selama setengah jam. Junghwa kembali mendecak kesal, panggilannya tidak kunjung di angkat.

"Dia sudah hubungi aku sejam yang lalu," Junghwa mendengus panjang, "Dan.. dia menghilang." Gadis itu memijit alisnya dan menjatuhkan pandangannya. Firasat Seungcheol berarti benar – dia agak kurang bisa diandalkan – dan sekali lagi Junghwa sungguh kesal karena dengan sepihak menentukan orang itu jadi calon modelnya.

Tangan panjangnya mengutak-atik kameranya, mengusir kejenuhan dengan keluh kesah panjang Junghwa yang tak mau mendengarkan Seungcheol baik-baik.

"Jadi, _extra_ pemotretan kita batal?" Seungcheol menimang pertanyaannya sebentar. Berpikir jalan keluarnya atau benar-benar membatalkan _extra_.

Ditengoknya Junghwa lalu menggeleng "Entah."

Gadis itu melipat tangannya pada perut atasnya, menunduk dalam agar pikirannya bisa sedikit terbuka. Memang menyulitkan kalau rencana awal jadi hancur berantakan. Ditambah ia harus mengorbankan diri sendiri, "Kalau kita ganti?"

Seungcheol tertawa meledek, "Kau pikir mudah?" ia menggerakkan punggungnya agar dapat berhadapan dengannya. "di Korea ini, laki-laki yang berkedok _otaku_ banyak yang di kucilkan. Ah, bukan cuma laki-laki kurasa.."

Junghwa menekan bibirnya dan kembali menyamankan posisinya, tak salah memang kata Seungcheol. _Fandom_ atau suatu kegemaran memang biasanya jadi bahan olokan orang banyak, khususnya di Korea. Jadi pasti akan jarang sekali orang yang akan berpartisipasi di acara-acara seperti ini. Junghwa benar-benar kehabisan akal. Ia benar-benar mau mengutuk semua orang yang menhujat hidup mereka. Memang apa dosanya pada orang yang mengolok hobinya?

"Kau mematahkan semangatku untuk konsep yang sudahku buat kali ini," Junghwa memajukan bibirnya. "aku mau mati saja."

"Berlebihan," Sindir Seungcheol. "Bagaimana kalau.. aku saja yang jadi _extra-_ nya? Kau pasangkan aku dengan Jeonghan dan selesai."

Junghwa memberikan tatapannya yang paling mematikan, curiga sekaligus menolak mentah-mentah pendapatnya dengan gestur, " _Shireo,"_ matanya menyipit. "Siapa yang akan jadi fotografernya kalau kau ikutan?"

Seungcheol memutar matanya, sudah mengira jawaban Junghwa dan kini ia merentangkan sebelah tangannya ke punggung bangku. Siapa yang akan kenal Junghwa kalau bukan dirinya yang selalu bernegatif sangka dan pesimis pada ucapannya. Dan dipikir-pikir, kalau saja Junghwa mengiyakan kata Seungcheol, kesempatannya untuk mendekati Jeonghan lebih mudah, kan?

Junghwa dan Seungcheol masih diam. Berpaut dengan pikiran masing-masing yang sama lelahnya menunggu lama di lapangan basket yang agak renggang karena memang hari ini bukan hari libur. Sengaja, untuk memberikan latar tempat yang leluasa untuk pemotretan.

Kepala dengan surai panjangnya mengangkat, di tengah-tengah keputus asaannya ia menoleh ke lapangan yang sepi. Ia menarik napas cepat, seperti ada secercah harapan yang tiba-tiba datang. Entah dia mungkin yang gila atau memang takdir yang menyuruhnya untuk bertemu.

Junghwa menepuk pundak Seungcheol kencang, membuat si empu malah meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan maut Junghwa yang bertenaga baja. "Apaan sih?!"

"Coba kau ambil beberapa foto anak itu." Tangannya menunjuk _namja_ yang mendrible bola basket pada tanah. Bergerak lincah dengan pakaian _casual_ -nya dan surai pucat yang terbias matahari siang. Bermain basket di siang hari, Junghwa benar! Dia takdir! Mana ada orang yang mau bermain basket seterik ini.

Seungcheol melirik sangsi ke arahnya, "Yakin?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

"Foto saja, cerewet." Perintah Junghwa matang-matang. Perasaannya kali ini berbeda. Dalam batinnya, ia yakin kalau orang itu yang lebih cocok jadi _extra_ di projeknya.

Pria itu beranjak dan mendekat beberapa belas meter dari orang yang sibuk memainkan basketnya. Suara jepretan kamera terdengar samar. Junghwa sepertinya hanya melongo kagum. Diakui saja olehnya kalau dia – tampan.

' _Ckrek..'_

' _Ckrek..'_

' _Ckrek..'_

Sasaran potretan Seungcheol menghentikan dribelannya. Seakan sadar akan perihal dirinya yang jadi objek pemotretan. Seungcheol menurunkan kamera bersamaan dengan tolehan kepala objeknya. Tangan panjang Junghwa mengambil paksa kamera yang menggantung di leher Seungcheol dan hampir membuatnya terjungkir ke depan.

"Pelan-pelan, bodoh!" umpat Seungcheol yang meladeni aksi anarkis Junghwa.

" _Jeogiyo,"_ langkah pelan laki-laki itu mendekat. "Kalian mengambil fotoku?"

Fotografer tampan itu malah gelagapan, tertangkap basah memotret seseorang tanpa izin. Dia terkikik kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, "M, maaf, bukan aku yang mau. Orang di sebelahku yang memaksaku –" ia menyikut wanita yang berdecak kagum berkali-kali dengan kameranya. "– untuk melakukannya,"

"Junghwa! Shh.. itu." Matanya langsung menengok tanpa dosa.

Junghwa tersenyum lebar, "Maaf, _bro._ Aku hanya mencoba menjepretmu,"

Ia berjalan ke depan, mengulur tangan dengan mata tersenyumnnya. "Park Junghwa," ujarnya. "Dan aku mencari _extra_ untuk _photoshoot_ projek baru kita."

Menggaruk tengkuk, ia lalu mengulurkan tangan ragu. "Jung Daehyun."

"Daehyun! Nama yang bagus. Jadi Daehyun, aku dan fotograferku ini akan menemui _extra_ kita. Tapi sepertinya kita kehilangan kontak dengannya. Ah, tunggu –" Junghwa merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan secarik kartu nama. "Begini, komunitas _cosplay_ di Korea ini memang aku akui agak sedikit. Aku ingin membuat festival _cosplay_ tahun ini agak beda. Dan aku mungkin butuh satu laki-laki lagi."

Ia terkekeh, " _Cosplay?_ Mengajakku ikutan _cosplay?"_

"Dengar dulu, kalau misalnya pekerjaan ini menjanjikan aku berniat membuat album dan beberapa _fanmeet_. Ya, siapa tahu korea bisa dikenal lebih di dunia _cosplay."_

"Maaf, tapi tawaranmu –" Junghwa cepat-cepat membungkam mulut Daehyun dengan kartu namanya

"Pikirkan dulu, aku sangat tahu. Kalau hobi kami ini dicela banyak orang," Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak pria itu lalu memberikannya pada telapak Daehyun. "Tapi pikirkan dulu peluangnya, siapa tahu kau banyak _fans_ seperti Youngjae."

Perutnya melilit tiba-tiba, seperti tertiban durian runtuh. Keberuntungan. "Youngjae satu komunitas dengan kalian?"

Ia membalas anggukan kecil, " _Yup,_ perbandingan _cosplay_ laki-laki dan perempuan di sini 1:10," Junghwa tersenyum menang. Sepertinya tawarannya tidak sepenuhnya ditolak. "Dan Youngjae termasuk anggota yang langka,"

Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya. Menggaruk tengkuk sambil menimang jawaban.

Seungcheol menggeleng tak menyangka, Junghwa punya sifat persuasif yang bahkan baru ia tahu. "Jadi, mau kau jawab sekarang. Atau.. kau pikir dulu?"

Sempat Daehyun terdiam agak lama, mengerutkan dahi dan menempelkan jarinya pada permukaan bibirnya dengan wajah cemas. Pertanyaan ini agak susah dijawab, jujur saja. Karena harus berpikir masalah reputasi, Youngjae, dan masalah harga diri mungkin.

"Bagaimana?"

Ia menggigit bibirnya, dengan berat mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya "A, aku – pikirkan terlebih dulu."

Junghwa berteriak histeris, " _Kyaaa!_ Baguslah, kalau kau mempertimbangkan ajakin kita."

Seungcheol menghela lega, dia kira tawarannya akan ditolak mentah. Ia tepuk pundak Junghwa dan segera memberi tanda agar segera pergi. Junghwa mengangguk dan segera berjalan menjauh dari lapangan.

Junghwa sekali lagi membalik punggungnya menghadap Daehyun, "Aku yakin kau akan cinta pada pesona Yoo Youngjae." ia terkekeh.

"Ayolah, Junghwa."Junghwa melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

Daehyun terdiam kaku dengan tangan yang merangkul basket dan kartu nama yang ada di telapaknya,

 _Pasti,_ –Batinnya

* * *

"Yoo, aku sudah temukan pasanganmu. Tapi belum pasti, sih." Junghwa masih memutar-mutar bolpoin di tangannya. Menatap _list_ acara tahunan yang masih belum terselesaikan. Mungkin dirinya sangat kusut sekarang setelah datang beberapa saat.

"Siapa?"

"Sepertinya _fans_ -mu," goda Junghwa. "Ckck, kau punya _fans_ tampan."

Youngjae mengambil beberapa kaleng soda di dalam kulkas, mengambil dua sekaligus untuk Junghwa dan dirinya. Kata perempuan itu, Seungcheol sudah duluan pulang. Pemotretannya _extras-_ nya di tunda hari ini. "Diganti? Jadi siapa?"

Suara desis soda terdengar ketika ia membuka kaleng sodanya. Menyodorkan soda kepada Junghwa dan langsung meminum soda miliknya setelah Junghwa berujar terima kasih dan ikut meminum setenggak.

Junghwa menaruh kalengnya, " _Yup,_ Umh.. kalau tak salah. J, jung Hyun.. err.." ia menggaruk-garukkan bolpoinnya pada kepala. "... Jung Dae-hyun. Iya, iya Jung Daehyun."

Youngjae reflek menyemburkan sodanya, hidungnya hampir tersedak soda dan rasanya kepalanya terasa membeku hingga ubun-ubun karena efek soda. _"WHUT?!"_

Jantung Junghwa hampir lompat dari rongga dada tepat saat Youngjae membentaknya sangat keras. "M, memangnya kenapa?"

Youngjae masih terbatuk-batuk. Hidungnya benar-benar nyeri bukan main. Terlebih berpikir bagaimana bisa ia dipertemukan secara paksa oleh Tuhan lewat takdir tak adil ini. Youngjae ingin sekali menyebut semua satwa kebun binatang yang sudah bergerumul di otaknya. Tapi melihat ekspresi Junghwa yang hampir mati di sofa dan terlebih ini adalah masalah pribadinya tentang kebenciannya pada Jung itu membuat Youngjae mengerang kesal sambil menutup hidungnya. "Aish.."

"J, jae, kau sehat?" Junghwa memberikan sapu tangannya. Berpikir kalau Youngjae sedang sakit barang kali atau ada kesalahan pada hidungnya.

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!" Youngjae memilih keluar dari ruangan dan membanting pintu dengan tak tanggung-tanggung.

"A, aku salah lagi, ya?"

* * *

 ** _A/n :_**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH, Jungie bisa publish ni ff! Ini anugerah. Ini mukjizat. Ini suatu yang tak terduga. asdfghjkl. Kenapa aku bisa bilang ini? Yang pertama, karena hari ini aslinya aku UTS _*ketawa kiyut*._ Kedua, aslinya udah nyiapin semua buku tapi kehilangan mood jadi aku milih publish ni ff karena suatu dorongan mistis – hiii. Dan yang ketiga, adalah karena udah beberapa kali bahkan puluhan kali aku bilang ke temen-temenku kalo mau hapus ff ini. Ini keajaiban. Tidak ada yang menyangka seorang Jungie bakal ngelanjutin ff amburadul ini. Ok. Ini terlalu panjang. Dan gua harus begadang buat – uhuk – begadang nyari materi.

(+) kenapa aku akhir-akhir ini ga aktif ke ff?

(-) Alasannya adalah, karena nilaiku dulu sempet turun karena fokus ke tulisan. Dan kayanya bakal kejadian lagi deh T^T. Tapi gapapa deh, yang penting gua dalam keadaan _"good feeling"_ jadi gua ga khawatir sama hasil apapun /ya, tapi tetep usaha lah/. Teknik kepepet itu adalah teknik konoha yang paling ampuh di dunia (?).

Doain buat UTS-ku dan hidupku seterusnya ya, _yeorobun._ _*bow sambil nangis*_

 _._

 _._

 **Xoxo,**

 **Jungie.**


End file.
